On the Line
by reifromrfa
Summary: AU Jumin Han is is forced to spend a few days at a vineyard owned by one of his father's friends when he gets a mysterious call from a woman in the middle of the night. This story is inspired by the movie "Moments of Love" and is my submission for Jumin x MC week Day 1!
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1**

Jumin Han couldn't sleep. Aside from the fact that he missed Elizabeth the 3rd, the raging storm outside made it harder for him to relax. The room he was given was on the top floor of the villa and had a breathtaking view of the vineyard. But nobody ever told him the room wasn't soundproof.

Now it's 2:30am and he's wide awake, listening to the harsh pounding of the rain on the roof.

God, he wanted to go home.

He sighed and sat up, needing to distract himself. He's been told that one of his father's friends bought this land five years ago and turned it into the thriving vineyard that it was now. He did a good job of it too. The rooms have been renovated to look vintage but with modern touches -like the flat screen TV that hung on the wall in front of his bed. Jumin never liked watching TV though, so he didn't bother turning it on.

 _Maybe I should call V._

V would probably be sleeping at this time, but he grabbed his phone from the bedside table and tapped the screen anyway. He was desperate for some distraction, or maybe someone to yell at him to go to sleep so his brain would finally register that his body was tired.

Nothing happened.

He tapped the screen again before uttering a soft curse, realizing that he forgot to charge his phone. He leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes, wishing sleep would take him.

All of a sudden, a loud clap of thunder ripped from the sky and Jumin opened his eyes just as the lights in his room started flickering.

And then the phone beside him rang.

It was an old Victorian phone that he assumed was fake; just a part of the decor in the house. Who would want to use such a troublesome phone?

 _But if it's ringing…_

He reached out and gripped the receiver, thinking Assistant Kang might have found a way to reach him since his phone is dead.

He put the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hello?"_

A soft female voice greeted him at the same time and the young corporate heir tensed, the voice unfamiliar to him.

"Who is this?" Jumin asked suspiciously.

" _What do you mean? You called me."_

Jumin held the phone away from him and stared at the receiver. Was someone playing a trick on him? If so, he would like to have a word with them about how inappropriate it was to call someone at 2:30am just to play a prank.

"If you think you are being funny, you are mistaken. Please do not call me at such inappropriate hours again."

" _Wait."_

His finger hovered over the button that would cut the call, but he hesitated when he heard the girl's voice.

" _I…I swear I didn't call you. But…is it alright if we talk for a while?"_

Jumin didn't know why he stopped at the sound of her voice. Why should he talk to her? Why was he even _considering_ this? What's one of the most fundamental rules that parents teach their children?

 _Don't talk to strangers._

Yet here he was, talking to a complete stranger on an old Victorian phone. Granted, Jumin Han was an adult now and was capable of handling himself.

But her voice sounded so…so _sad_. It was pleasant, but the girl sounded so…vulnerable. Perhaps he's just tired. Either way, Jumin sighed and pulled back his hand, settling back into his bed.

"Since I cannot sleep, I'll humor you."

He heard a soft chuckle from the other end of the line.

" _I can't sleep either."_

"Why don't you try counting sheep?" he said seriously.

 _Laughter. "That is a very odd thing to say."_

"I'd suggest counting money, but I don't know your social status. I don't know you, for that matter."

" _I don't know you either. But judging from the way you talk, you must come from a family with a notable background."_

Jumin was quiet. What if this girl was dangerous? Maybe he shouldn't have been so rash in making his decision to talk to a complete stranger in the middle of the night.

" _Oh, I'm sorry. I must sound like a stalker or something. I promise I'm not a bad person."_

"What is your name?"

" _My name is MC. What about you?"_

Annoyance flashed across Jumin's face. How can this girl be so careless? Giving away personal information like that so easily?

"How can you be so reckless? You don't even know who I am."

 _Laughter again. "It doesn't matter." A pause. "What's your name?"_

Jumin was silent. And then, "My name is Jumin."

" _Nice to meet you, Jumin. You're pretty reckless yourself, giving your information to a woman you barely know."_

"I don't intend to speak to you again after tonight, so I don't see what difference knowing my name would make."

Silence.

" _That's…you're quite straightforward. But I understand. Let's make the most out of this fateful phone call then."_

Something inside him stirred, but Jumin brushed it off, his interest piqued. Whoever this MC was, she sounded like a nice person.

"I don't believe in fate. I believe in taking matters into your own hands and paving your own path."

" _Ah, a skeptic. But I think what you said is wonderful. The idea of having control over your own life…I wish things were that simple."_

There it was again, that profound sadness behind her words.

"Why? Do you not have control over your life?" he asked, genuinely curious.

 _She laughed, but there was no mirth behind her laughter. "You could say I'm like a puppet."_

"I don't understand."

" _You don't have to. You don't owe me anything, Jumin. I'm just glad to be able to talk to someone…different. Someone who doesn't personally know me, you know?"_

He did. It was refreshing, talking to someone who had no idea who you were. And even if she researched on him, how would she know she was talking to Jumin Han, C&R International's soon-to-be Executive Director?

Finally he relaxed and stretched out on bed, settling into a comfortable conversation with MC.

A few minutes had gone by and he had to admit, he was having fun talking to her. She was funny and she also loved cats. He spoke to her about Elizabeth the 3rd, surprised at himself for revealing information about his precious companion cat to someone he didn't know. But deep down, he felt that he could trust her.

They were talking about Elizabeth's beautiful fur when lightning flashed through his windows, followed by thunder.

"That was quite loud. Is it raining where you are, MC?"

Silence.

"Hello? MC?"

After a few heartbeats, he put down the phone, disappointed. He would have liked to talk to her more, but he didn't even ask for her number. Of course, he _did_ say that he didn't intend to speak with her after that phone call.

Climbing under the blankets, Jumin closed his eyes and was finally able to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story isn't historically correct and is based on the movie _Moments of Love_.

" _She's beautiful, just like you told me."_

Jumin watches as a woman with beautiful long hair strokes Elizabeth the 3rd's fur. Her back is to him and her clothes are peculiar, but it didn't matter.

Because she was beautiful.

He didn't need to see her face to know. He just _knew_.

His heart reached out to her and he wanted nothing more but to have her in his arms, to feel her against him. To keep her safe.

But as he called out to her, she slowly disappeared. No matter how fast he ran or how hard he stretched his hand out to her, he couldn't get to her.

He screamed her name over and over.

But she was gone.

* * *

 **Day 2**

He kept staring at the phone, willing it to ring. Praying it wouldn't. Taking it back and praying it _would_.

Jumin pushed the thoughts of the mysterious late night call and the weird dream out of his mind for most of the day, but now that he was back in his room, _alone with that phone_ , everything came rushing back at him.

He glanced at the clock. _2:28am_. Then he sighed.

This was ridiculous. What was he doing? He barely got enough sleep the night before, he should be sleeping now. He had a meeting in the morning with the owner of the vineyard and he wanted to make a good impression.

2:29.

He stood up from his seat and stared at the phone. It was impossible for her to call him again. If what she told him was true, that she didn't call him, then it meant she didn't know the number to his phone as well.

Why the hell was he hoping for the phone to ring? It didn't make sense.

2:30.

Jumin blinked and waited.

2:31.

He let out the breath that he was holding. _See? You've wasted enough time, Jumin. Go to sleep._

He couldn't ignore the twinge of disappointment he felt though. Pulling back the blanket, he ran a hand through his face and shook his head, pushing his thoughts in the direction of work.

2.32.

 _This is a foolish idea._

Jumin didn't want to admit it to himself because it wasn't rational. But he wanted to hear her voice again.

Reaching for the phone, he grabbed the receiver and put it against his ear.

"… _h-hello?"_ a tentative voice asked.

Relief flooded his body and he settled down on his bed, smiling. "Hello, MC."

" _Jumin…I'm so glad you're here."_ She sounded relieved as well. " _I know we promised that we wouldn't call each other anymore, but I'm so glad you called me."_

"What? I…I thought you called me?"

 _She giggles. "Of course not. It would be improper for a lady to call a man at this hour._ "

"I didn't call you either."

For a moment, they were both silent, the two of them confused. A chill swept through Jumin's body. He didn't believe in the supernatural, just like he didn't believe in silly things such as fate or destiny. But what was going on? How could they be communicating just by picking up the phone? Was this a special line that connected specifically to another phone somewhere nearby?

"Where are you right now?"

" _Um…Jumin, I think you're a nice guy but I don't think it's appropriate—"_

"Don't you find it weird that neither of us called the other and yet we both happen to pick up the phone and manage to speak to each other?"

" _I do. But you have to promise me that you will never ever try to go to me. Please."_

"Why?"

" _Jumin…I can't tell you."_

"Well, alright then. I promise."

She sighed and he heard her adjusting the phone. MC then told him her address and he gripped the phone tighter, his knuckles turning white.

"Is this a joke? If it is, it's not funny."

" _What are you talking about? You asked me where I am, and I told you."_

"Do you work for one of C&R's competitors? Is this your attempt to make a fool out of the son of the Chairman of C&R?"

 _Shit. There goes his identity_.

" _C &R? What are you talking about? Jumin, I don't understand."_

"You told me you're staying at a vineyard."

" _Yes_."

"I am too. The exact same address you gave me."

" _That's not funny."_

"I'm not trying to make you laugh. I've been staying here for two days now and I've never seen you. So who are you really, MC?"

" _You've been staying at my house for the past two days? That's not even possible, we don't accept guests here. Our workers sleep in the lower floors so my family and I sleep on the top floor. We can't offer to rent out rooms we don't have, Mr. Jumin, so please do not lie to me."_

She sounded serious and a little angry. But nothing made sense. Who was this woman? How come she's claiming to be in the same house as him but he's never seen her before?

"Where are now specifically? What part of the house?" Jumin asks, trying to stay calm despite all the questions in his head.

 _"I'm on the top floor, the room at the end of the hallway. I have a window that overlooks the whole vineyard."_

Jumin's blood runs cold. He grasped at any explanation his mind his brain could come up with but came up blank.

 _"Jumin, who are you really?"_ Her voice grew softer and he could hear a hint of fear behind her words.

"I could ask you the same question, MC. For all I know, you could be a spy sent by our competitors -"

 _She sighs, clearly frustrated. "For the last time, I am not a spy nor am I a competitor of your company. I'm not a bad person. But if you don't tell me who you are right now, then let's put down the phone and pretend this never happened. I...I'm also not in the position to take risks right now."_

Jumin wondered what she meant, but after a brief internal debate with himself, he decided that he had nothing to lose by telling her his identity. After all, it was no secret that Jumin Han is the wealthy heir to a multinational company.

"If you search my name or my company name on the Internet, you'll know who I am." Jumin replied. There are hundreds of articles about him online and even some videos of interviews he did. Once MC listens to those, she would be able to confirm his identity.

There was silence on the other line. He could imagine MC typing away on her phone, looking him up. He wondered what she would think of him now that she knew his identity, if anything would change in the way she spoke with him.

But her next words only confused him more.

 _"Jumin, I don't understand what you're saying. What is the Internet? Is it a library around town?"_

* * *

MC was very confused. The young man she was speaking to on the phone was speaking gibberish. She's never heard of this "Internet" that he spoke of. And why was he insisting that he was a guest at their house? Surely he must be lying to her.

Suddenly, she froze. What if Jumin was the one spying on her? What if Jumin was sent by _him_?

That's not possible though. Knowing him, he wouldn't have let another man speak with her on the phone this late into the evening.

 _"Are you telling me you don't have Internet?"_ came Jumin's deep voice from the other end.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jumin," she replied. "What's the Internet?"

 _"The internet connects computers and devices worldwide. It's what allows you to go online and access your social media accounts."_

Seriously, all this guy was saying was nonsense.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Computers? Social media accounts? What are you talking about? Are you from a different country? Perhaps your technology is better than ours here."

 _"How can you not know about this? Surely everyone in the world has heard of the Internet."_

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, Jumin, but I have not."

 _"This is too weird. How can anybody living in the 21st century not know about the Internet?"_

"20th."

* * *

"Excuse me?" Jumin asks, clearly having heard her wrong.

 _"You said 21st century. I think you mean 20th."_

Jumin's lips went dry and fear threatened to overwhelm him but he pushed it down and maintained his calm. It's not possible. Perhaps this was some elaborate prank.

"What is the date today, MC?"

 _"September 27, 1950."_

"This is not possible."

Jumin was clutching the phone so hard that he thought he might break it. But a million thoughts were running through his head and he had no answer for each one.

Was he...actually talking to a ghost?

 _"Hello? Are you there? Jumin?"_

"Yes, I'm here. Are you...are you really there though? Are you a ghost?"

 _Suddenly, she burst out laughing. "Me? A ghost? I'm very much alive and well, thank you very much. What a silly question."_

"MC," he said, his voice grave. "The reason why I asked you that is because today is September 27, 2017."

Silence. All he could hear was his heart pounding against his chest. His room felt colder than usual -or was it him that was cold?

 _"You're right. This isn't possible. Please stop now, this joke isn't funny."_

"I'm not joking, MC."

 _"So you're telling me we're...communicating through_ time?"

"It...would seem so."

 _"And you're in my house right now? My house in the future?"_

"Quite possibly, yes."

 _"I see. Who owns it now?"_

Jumin told her the name of her father's friend and she said she doesn't know anyone by that name.

 _"I can't believe this is happening. I need proof."_

"Proof?" Jumin asked, arching his brow. To be honest, he'd like some kind of proof as well. Something that would prove he was still sane.

" _Yes. If I'm from the past...Then I need you to do something for me."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3**

Jumin's hair was still wet, his towel slung across his shoulders. His arms were crossed, and he stared at the now-clean tin box sitting on top of the desk in his room.

Just an hour ago, he had been pulling out that box from the ground. It had been buried under a huge oak tree, just like she told him. It was a unique experience, digging with his bare hands. Usually, he would ask one of their servants to do it for him. But the circumstances were different; somehow, he didn't want anyone else finding out about MC or this strange predicament he was in. Who would believe him? His father might ask him to see psychiatrists, and Jumin didn't want that.

But he was seriously starting to doubt his sanity as well. Since he didn't want anybody to find out about him digging under the old oak tree, he had to wait until everyone had fallen asleep before sneaking out. And since he didn't want to raise suspicion, he didn't ask for a shovel.

Still, a warm bath later and he still hadn't had the courage to open the box. He refused to believe in the supernatural, but how would he explain the box he just found? It looked old and it was battered and dented, the colors and material weathered. If this was an elaborate prank, then someone must have planned this a long time ago.

Which, to Jumin, didn't make any sense because why would someone waste time and effort just for a prank?

Taking a deep breath, he got to his feet and approached the box, feeling apprehensive. MC never told him what she had kept inside.

He held the lid gingerly and carefully pried the tin box open, setting it aside. Jumin reached inside and unfolded the yellowed handkerchief. It was hand-sewn and a name was stitched on the bottom right of the handkerchief.

 _MC's name_.

He ran his fingers over her name and felt something stirring inside him but he ignored it and put the cloth down, reaching for the next item in the box. It was a black and white photograph of a young woman with long hair and a gentle smile. Her eyes had kind spark in them but he could also see the sadness behind them; the same sadness he saw reflected in the mirror everyday.

The last item in the box was a folded piece of paper. He carefully peeled the letter open and saw what she had written inside:

 _Jumin, if you are reading this, then it's real. It's possible._

 _-MC_

He sank back on the bed, clutching the letter in his hands. He was communicating with a woman from the past using an old phone in the bedroom that probably used to be hers.

It didn't makes sense though. The girl in the photograph looks like she was in her early 20s. There were 67 years between them, but that would mean she could still be alive in his current time.

Before he could search the Internet though, the phone rang and he all but dove for it.

"Hello?"

" _Did you find it?"_

"Yes, I did."

" _Tell me what's inside the box right now."_

"Your handkerchief, a photograph and a letter."

" _What's the pattern on the dress in the photograph?"_

He looked at the photo again. "There's no pattern."

" _What is written in the letter?"_

He told her what she had written and MC continued.

" _What's my full name?"_

Again, he told her the name that was on the handkerchief and he heard her sigh on the other line.

" _So this is real. It's really happening."_

Jumin let out a breath as well. "I suppose so."

She laughs. " _You suppose so? Jumin, I watched that tree like a hawk all day and nobody came near it. I'm watching it right now from my window and nobody is even remotely near it. But you obviously have the box with you right now and the only explanation I can come up with is that the box made it to the future and you found it buried under the tree I hid it in."_

"How is this even possible?"

" _I don't know either. It's a bit scary, to be honest. Sometimes I wonder if my mind is merely playing tricks on me."_

"I feel the same way."

" _But this is real. I've pinched myself more times than I can count and I'm definitely awake."_

Jumin laughs and MC laughs with him.

" _You know, maybe the heavens have a plan for us. Maybe there's a reason for this."_

"Oh? What reason might that be?"

" _I don't know. Maybe He sent me an angel."_

Jumin's heart skipped a beat. "Are you pertaining to me?"

She giggled and he felt his heart melting. He wanted to keep hearing her laughter.

" _Who else, silly? I only wish I knew what you looked like. It's unfair that you know how I look and I don't even know the color of your hair."_

"For the record, I also don't know your hair color, since the photo you sent me is black and white. My hair color is black and I have grey eyes. I'm 184cm and weigh 78kg. My nutritionists say that this is the perfect weight for someone my age and my height."

 _MC laughs again. "You seem like an uptight person. What do you do for a living, Jumin?"_

He began talking to her about C&R and what they did. He tried to explain to her as much as he could about the recent developments in technology, telling her about smartphones and instant cameras and colored, flat screen TVs. MC had a lot of questions for him and she seemed to understand his sense of humor, which made him inexplicably happy.

When he heard her yawn, he closed his eyes and smiled, picturing in his mind how she must look right now.

"It's very late, MC. We need to go to sleep."

" _I know. But I keep wondering if this is the last time I will ever get to talk to you."_

 _Ba-thump._

"I certainly hope not."

" _Well…I'll pray that I get to speak with you again tomorrow, Jumin. Good night."_

"I'll be here. Good night, MC."

Jumin waited for the phone to click on the other end before putting down the receiver. He took the photo from the table and looked at her, trying to memorize the details of her face.

He fell asleep with the photo in his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4

"Jumin...have you ever been in-love?"

"I have no time for such things."

 _She giggled. "What a serious person you are, saying you have no time for love."_

"It's just," he explained. "I want to prove to the world that I'm not just the son of the infamous Mr. Han. I want my staff to see that I am just as hardworking as them, even more so because I'm supposed to be leading them soon. I am my own person and I did not get to where I am just because my father owns the company."

 _"But it certainly helped."_

Jumin's lips curled up. "Yes, of course. But nevertheless, I don't want to take advantage of that by slacking off or passing off my duties to my staff. I want to be an efficient leader."

 _"We may have never met personally, but I believe you'll surpass your own expectations and reach for the stars, Jumin Han."_

 _Ba-thump._

He arched his brow. His heart was doing that weird thing again. "Thank you," he replied. "What about you? Have you ever been in-love?"

He wasn't really thinking about what he was saying, he just thought it would be polite to ask as well. But after saying it, Jumin was suddenly burning with curiosity.

MC was quiet at first, but when she answered, her voice sounded so sad that he wanted to pull her to him, to comfort her.

 _"No...but I'm engaged."_

"Oh."

His heart sank.

"But you do not love him?"

 _"Most certainly not."_

"Then why are you marrying him?"

 _"Why, indeed?"_ She let out a mirthless laugh before continuing, _"Simply put, we are broke. My father cannot afford to maintain this vineyard anymore and he sold me to the highest bidder."_

His grip on the phone tightened. "He _sold_ you? MC, I do not believe people can be auctioned off like antiques. Isn't this illegal?"

 _"Perhaps it is but what can I do? He's my father. When he heard that one of the wealthiest businessmen in town had a son, he set a meeting with them as soon as possible. He took me with him, saying he wanted me to learn more about the family business. Before I even had the chance to find out what was going on, he had already set me up on a date with him."_

"Is this man reputable, at least?" He didn't know why he was asking this. This was obviously her personal matter, who was he to poke around other people's business? Why did he care so much?

 _"Hardly. Everybody in town whispers about how handsome he is but he uses his looks to toy with women's emotions. He uses his money to buy pleasure and when he doesn't get what he wants, he uses force."_

Jumin closed his eyes in an effort to remain composed.

"It sounds like this man is insane."

 _"He is."_

"You should not marry such a vile man."

She sighed. _"If I could escape, I would have. But if I don't marry him, I'm afraid my father will be so desperate that he'll push my other sisters to marry him instead. And I cannot do that to them."_

 _Other sisters._

So MC was protecting her sisters. His respect for her grew but he still wished he could do _something_ to get her out of that situation.

"I wish I can help you," he tells her softly. "I don't like the predicament you're in."

 _"I knew you were my angel."_ He could hear the smile in her voice and his heart melted. _"I wish I could run away. Maybe I can come work for you instead. Make enough money to support my sisters and hide from our father forever."_

"You wouldn't need to work for me, I would have provided you with whatever you needed and ensured your safety."

Jumin froze.

 _What did he just say?_

She laughed.. _"That's very thoughtful of you, but I would never impose myself on you."_

"No," he said. "I would be deeply offended if you refused my help." And he meant it. Every word he just told her was true -he would be willing to do anything to keep MC safe. He found it odd that he felt so strongly about someone he's never met before, but everything about their current situation was not normal.

 _"Thank you, Jumin. That means a lot to me. I…We've never met and we don't owe each other anything, but I feel as though I've known you my entire life."_

"As do I."

For a moment, they were both silent, each deep in thought. Jumin's mind was a mess, the threads in his mind intertwining with the rest that he now has an intricate disaster inside his head. His emotions, however, were worse. He didn't understand anything that was happening to him right now. He was intrigued and curious about this situation with MC. He silently seethed about her having to marry such a dishonest and loathsome cockroach man. He wanted to make her happy, just so he could hear her laughter one more time. He wanted to keep her safe and make sure the sadness vanished from her eyes and from her heart.

 _"Are you always this nice to strangers?"_

"Not really. But you're no stranger to me, we've known each other our entire lives, no?"

She laughed and Jumin grinned, wanting nothing more than to see her laughing right at that very moment.

 _"You're funny, Jumin."_

 _She thought he was funny!_

"It's one of my special talents," he said, knowing full well that if V heard him saying that, his best friend would have strongly disagreed.

* * *

MC giggled. Jumin was the only one who could make her smile these days, his deep voice the only one that brought her comfort and allowed her to sleep at night. She wished she could see him but she had no idea how he would be able to send his photo to the past. Still, MC was thankful that she could at least talk to him.

 _Her angel_.

"Tell me about your family." MC said, turning to her side and pulling her blanket closer to her body. She wanted to know everything about him, what kind of a person her angel was. She already knew he was nice and funny. But what else lay behind that deep voice of his?

 _"My family? There's not much to know. My father and mother are divorced and currently, I'm living with my father. I respect him very much and I'd like to think we are similar to normal fathers and sons. He…he's a bit of a womanizer, but I love my father dearly. I don't have any siblings and very few I can consider my true friends. I guess you can say that my family consists of my father, Elizabeth the 3rd, and my best friend V."_

"I'm sorry, but what's a divorce?"

 _"Oh…I guess it's not legal yet in your time. A divorce is when a married couple decide to dissolve their marriage."_

"Dissolve their marriage?" MC asked, her breath catching. "Why would anyone want to do that?"

 _"Who knows? Perhaps they weren't suited for each other? They fell out of love? I'm not sure."_

"That sounds awful." MC replied, feeling sad. The future suddenly seemed like a lonely place to live if people created things such as divorces. "Jumin, promise me something."

 _"What is it?"_

"When you get married someday, promise me you'll never get a divorce."

She heard his light chuckle and her heart skipped a beat. MC bit her lip, holding onto the phone tightly as she waited for his reply.

 _"I doubt I'll ever get married but if I do, I promise I won't get a divorce."_

MC let out the breath she was holding. "That's good. Thank you, Jumin."

 _"What an odd request, MC. I've had people ask me for a lot of things, but no one's ever asked me to promise not to get a divorce."_

"It's just," MC stated, twirling the cord around her fingers. "I believe that people should marry for love. And if things ever get bad in a marriage, then shouldn't the couple fix it instead of abandoning each other?"

 _"Things don't work like that anymore, I guess._ "

"The future seems so bleak."

Jumin laughs again. _"It's not that bad. I wish you could be here so I could show you all the good points of the future."_

"Oh? The busy owner of C&R will take time off to give me a tour of the future? I'm very honored, Mr. Han."

 _"I will make an exception for you, MC, because you laugh at all my jokes."_

"Why? Do people not laugh at your jokes?"

 _"They say my jokes are not funny. Or perhaps they find it awkward when their boss jokes around with them."_

MC laughed. "I'll laugh at all your jokes if you promise to take me around in those flying cars you use."

Jumin lets out a genuine laugh and MC smiles. His laugh sounded so nice. It made her want to see him in person and see him laughing so she could keep that memory of him inside her head forever.

 _"Flying cars haven't been invented yet. If you wish, I could take you around in my private jet or a helicopter."_

"You could take me around riding a horse and I wouldn't care. We could even walk, I wouldn't mind either."

 _"Horses? Hmm."_

"Hmm?"

 _"I should tell my assistant to research about the farms in the country."_

MC giggled. This man…was her ray of sunshine.

 _"But…"_

MC repositioned herself on the bed, transferring the phone to her other ear.

 _"…if you believe people should marry for love, then I suggest you have a talk with your father about your marriage with that man. You will not be able to divorce him, MC. It will be a life sentence with him once you say I do."_

Her smile disappeared and her heart clenched. "Jumin, it's not that easy."

 _"If your father loves you, he will understand. You must try."_

She _has_ tried. MC had already pleaded with her father but his solution was to offer her younger sister and MC couldn't allow that to happen. But surely must love them, right? Surely he loves his daughters. She thought of her father's smile as he taught her how to ride a horse and how to choose the best grapes. Maybe he would understand. She knew he only feared about not having enough money to feed her and her sisters. Maybe there was another way.

But she also remembered the look in Hong Chul's eyes whenever he looks at her and she shuddered.

"I…I'll try, Jumin. Honestly, I'm more afraid of Hong Chul."

" _Hong Chul?"_

"My—"

Before MC could continue, she heard the door across the hallway opening. If her father catches her talking to a man on the phone, she would lose all chances of him listening to her.

"Jumin, I need to go."

 _"Is everything alright?"_

"Yes. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He seemed to hesitate, but only said, _"Okay. Tomorrow, then. Goodnight, MC."_

"Goodnight, Jumin."

MC put down the phone quietly and got under the blanket as fast as she could, closing her eyes and pretending to be sleep as the footsteps got closer. The door opened and she heard the heavy footsteps of her father entering the room and making his way towards her. She tried to even out her breathing and relax, hoping he wouldn't realize that the lights were still on.

MC could feel him standing close to her bed silently. It went on for a minute before she heard him speak.

"My dear MC…I'm so sorry."

And then just like that, he left, closing the door behind him and leaving a string of questions inside MC's mind.


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss MC!"

MC snapped out of her daydream and turned to her companion, the daughter of one of the workers. She was one of the rare friends that MC had, considering that most of her so-called "friends" decided it was more fun to make fun of her than put up with seeing her walk around with the town's most eligible bachelor.

They were on their way home from the market but somewhere along the way, MC's thoughts drifted off to Jumin and she wondered what he was doing in the future at this very moment.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Are you alright, miss? You've been out of it for a few days now. Have you not been sleeping well?"

MC consciously touched the bags under her eyes. Physically, she was exhausted but her heart soared whenever she thought of her next phone call with Jumin.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

Her thoughts drifted off to Jumin again and she tried to control the smile that was spreading itself across her face but failed.

"If I may say so, MC. You seem to be happier these past few days as well. I know there is something you're not telling me."

MC grinned. "He sent me an angel."

"An angel?"

MC nodded happily. "Promise me you will never speak of this to anyone."

The girl promised and MC told her about Jumin. She knew she probably sounded crazy, but she didn't care. The girl listened attentively but MC saw the troubled look on her face —she didn't believe MC's story.

"You have to believe me."

"But…a man from the future? And you're communicating through the phone…? MC, that's…crazy. Maybe all the stress of the wedding is finally getting to you. Should I call for a doctor when we get home?"

MC shook her head. "I'm telling you, it's true. Just you wait. I'll find him in the future and introduce you to him."

"Introduce to who?"

MC immediately tense upon hearing the voice, her grip on the basket full of raw ingredients tightening. She felt a hand snaking around her shoulder and her heart thudded painfully against her chest.

"Hong Chul, I didn't see you." MC answered, forcing a smile to her face.

Hong Chul stared at her for a while before answering, his eyes calculating. "How you could miss the presence of your beloved wounds me, MC. And then I stride over to greet my lovely fiancee and I hear her talking about another man."

"There's no other man."

His grip on her shoulders tightened and MC winced as he pulled her closer to him. "No man can compete with me." Hong Chul said, his smile tight, his eyes dark. MC darted a glance at her friend and she saw the alarm written all over the girl's face. "If anybody even dares lay their eyes on you, you tell me immediately, okay MC? You're my girl. _Mine_."

MC couldn't speak. She knew about his jealous streak, of course. At first, it was fine; he would merely tell off other guys and apologize to her. But as the days passed, she noticed him becoming more and more possessive —to the point that she couldn't even speak to other men when she was with him. He would immediately cut her off and grab her hands or her shoulders or he would pull her to him and threaten the other guy. Nowadays, most guys in town just avoid her, even market vendors wouldn't dare look at her during their transaction.

MC hated it. She didn't belong to him _yet_. And even when they were married, what did he expect her to do? Stay inside the house all the time?

"Are you heading home?" Hong Chul asked her.

"Yes. We just bought some ingredients for dinner."

"When we're married, you wouldn't have to do trivial things such as this. But I do expect you to cook our meals everyday."

"I really don't mind going to the market," MC replied. "And I'm not much of a cook."

"Then you'll have to learn how to cook." Hong Chul told her. He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered in a low voice, "Or I'll have to eat you instead."

A chill traveled down MC's spine and she shrugged off his arm, stepping away from him.

"Hong Chul," she said, shooting him a glare. "Stop it. It's very rude."

Hong Chul merely laughed. "What? Get used to it," he said, his eyes settling on a woman who passed by. His eyes traveled down the woman's body and MC pursed her lips.

When they arrived, Hong Chul greeted her father but left soon after, saying he had a meeting with one of his friends nearby. MC wanted nothing more than to kick him out of their house and out of her life.

* * *

 **Day 5**

"How did the discussion with your father go?" Jumin asked.

" _Terribly. He wouldn't even listen to me. Hong Chul made a big show of sending me home from the market today, but he merely chanced upon me and my friend. And he was nothing but rude during the short walk home."_

"Rude? Did he do anything to hurt you?"

MC was quiet. Jumin had asked Assistant Kang to do research on MC, but it was raining pretty bad again and Jumin kept getting disconnected from the internet. He couldn't even receive calls, which was frustrating since he couldn't work. But it was also nice, since he could spend this moment focusing on nothing but MC's voice.

" _Nothing like that, I guess. He just made crude comments and openly ogled another woman in front of me."_

Jumin pushed his anger back, knowing he should keep calm in moments like this instead of losing it.

"I would like to meet this man so I can give him a piece of my mind."

" _I'd rather you not, actually. If he finds out I've been talking to you…who knows what he'll do."_

"I really wish your father would gain some sense. It's obvious that this man will not bring you happiness. God. I hate this."

It was true. He hated being able to talk to MC but not being able to help her. He had all the resources but she was far beyond his reach. And the thought of that Hong Chul guy is enough to make him seethe.

" _I can't tolerate this any longer as well. I will speak with my father once more or I will escape this place with my sisters."_

Jumin's eyes widened. "What?"

" _You heard me. I can't marry that guy —I refuse to!"_ Her voice cracked and Jumin sat up straight, worried.

"MC, are you alright? Talk to me, please."

She didn't speak, but he could hear her softly sobbing in the background. His heart constricted in his chest. She was crying and all he could do was sit in her room helplessly, 67 years in the future.

"MC…"

" _I'm sorry. I…I'm just really scared. When I think about having to live with that man…I die."_

 _I die_.

"MC…If I could hold you right now, I would." Jumin said, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the headrest. "I would take you away from that place and protect you from that man."

She sniffed. " _I wish you really were here, Jumin. But don't worry, I'll escape soon."_

"Yes," he replied. "That would be for the best. But you would need to go far, where his money and influence can't find you."

She sighed. " _That would be really hard but I'll try."_

Another silence fell over them. Jumin can feel the rage he was trying to keep at bay clawing for release. He tried to come up with detailed escape plans but he didn't know what this town looked like in the 1950s.

" _Jumin?"_

"Yes?" he immediately replied, opening his eyes.

" _Thank you for listening. I'm really glad to have met you."_

"I only wish I could do more for you."

" _Trust me, you've done enough. I can't talk like this to anybody here, not even my sisters. I don't want them to know about Hong Chul."_

Jumin nodded. "You want to protect them."

" _Yes_."

"That's very admirable."

" _Thank you."_

"MC."

" _Yes?"_

"Please take care of yourself. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

" _I…Yes. I will. But tell me about your day. I could use the distraction."_

And so Jumin told her about his day, even though it was really boring. He tried injecting humor into the story so she would laugh and his heart soared when he succeeded. When it was time to say goodnight, he told her to be careful and to be safe.

" _I will. I really hope father listens to me tomorrow."_

"If he doesn't, start packing right away. The sooner you escape, the better."

" _Okay. Goodnight, Jumin."_

"Goodnight, MC."

He waited for her to put the phone down before he returned the receiver. Jumin closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He couldn't just stay still anymore. He had to do _something_ or he would lose his mind.

Grabbing his phone, he tapped his screen and pressed the speed dial for Assistant Kang. He would need Assistant Kang to come to the vineyard with all of her research on MC as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** This chapter contains violence.

 **Day 6**

Assistant Kang couldn't leave today because the storm in the town had gotten worse and no planes could land. Jumin was about to lose his mind. He still had crappy signal and virtually zero internet. He couldn't research about MC. The library in town was also closed. He lowered his head and gripped his hair, swearing. He hadn't felt this helpless in a long time. His worry for MC grew and even though he knew he should be exhausted from getting very little sleep the night before, the stress and anxiety he felt kept him going.

Thunder broke through the loud pitter patter of the rain on the roof and Jumin groaned.

He wanted to do _something_. Was time travel possible? Maybe he could organize a team of the most brilliant scientists and ask them to find a way to allow him to go back in time?

And then what? He was going to change history? He would save MC and bring her into the future? For all he knew, MC could be alive and well right now, albeit he would be as old as his grandmother. But that didn't matter. If she was alive, then he would be able to alleviate some of the stress.

Finally the phone rang and Jumin picked up before it could ring for more than a second.

"MC? Are you okay?"

She didn't answer, which made him worry even more.

"MC?"

" _Jumin."_

He inhaled sharply. Her voice was hoarse, as if she'd been crying. The way she said his name sounded so broken that Jumin's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"MC, what happened? Are you hurt?"

" _Jumin, I'm scared."_

He gripped the phone so hard he thought it would break in two.

"What happened? Tell me everything."

* * *

MC marched into her father's office and demanded him to call off the wedding. Her father was taken aback, of course, but his shock quickly turned to fury.

"You should be thankful Hong Chul fell for you and wants to marry you! Such a strapping young man with a bright future ahead —he will make a fine husband, MC!"

"But father, that man is mean and cruel and _vile_. I can't stand the sight of him, much less imagine living with him!" MC screamed, frustrated. Why can't her father see what a terrible person Hong Chul was? Why wouldn't he listen to her?

"Nonsense! He's quite the gentleman and I heard from his father that he fended off men who were rude to you!"

MC looked at him incredulously before slamming her fist on her father's desk. "He _attacked_ men who were simply _talking_ to me! Father, there is a fine line between a jealous boyfriend and an obsessive psychopath!"

"How _dare_ you throw a tantrum here! Slamming your fist down a man's desk? My God, have I taught you nothing?!"

"Father, _please,"_ MC begged. "Please listen to me. I cannot —no, I _will not marry Hong Chul!_ "

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. MC and her father both turned towards it. Without waiting for permission to enter, the door was knocked back against the wall and MC paled.

Hong Chul strode inside, his face twisted in anger, a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"What's this? I come over to surprise my bride-to-be with flowers and I hear her say that she will not marry me?" Hong Chul said, glaring menacingly at MC.

"I'm so sorry, Hong Chul. MC doesn't know what she's saying. Don't worry, I will speak with her and—"

MC took a deep breath and met his gaze. It was now or never.

"No." MC said loudly and clearly. "You heard correctly. I will not marry you, Hong Chul."

Hong Chul's handsome face morphed into the ugly man that she knew he was as he gave MC a vicious snarl. "How _dare_ you insult me! After I've given you money, _this is how you repay me?!_ "

MC's eyes widened and she turned to her father, who held his head high but refused to meet his daughter's gaze.

"Father, how could you?"

"How could he? He did it so he could feed you and your sisters! He's doing his duty as the man of the house! You're quite bold to be so selfish when your father is doing everything he can to keep you alive!" Hong Chul screamed, taking a step closer to her.

"Father, we can find a way out of this. Please reconsider! I can help you, father! We don't need them—"

All of a sudden, strong fingers wrapped around MC's upper arm and yanked her back, making MC cry out in pain.

"You don't know anything, do you?" Hong Chul said, drawing his face close to hers. "I bought the vineyard from your father. I _own_ this place now."

MC felt the floor disappearing from under her as her legs gave way. But Hong Chul wouldn't let her go. Instead, he tightened his grip and kept her upright, an evil smile making its way to his face.

"Everything you own is now mine, MC. In a few days, your soul will be mine too."

MC shook her head. "No."

She turned to her father, who had sunk to his chair and had his head in his hands. "Father. Father, take it back. Please. Father, I'm begging you. If you love me, don't let me do this, please!"

"Shut up!" Hong Chul exclaimed, his nails sinking into her arm as he shook her. He turned to her father and said, "Don't worry, sir. I'll make sure MC knows that this deal is final." Before dragging her out of her father's office.

"Let go of me!" MC screamed, struggling against his grip. Several of their workers who were inside the house turned to look at them. MC saw her friend looking at them with worry, heard her sisters calling out to her, but she was pulled forward by Hong Chul towards her room.

"How _dare_ you make a fool out of me?! _Me_! Your husband!"

"We're not married yet, Hong Chul." MC responded vehemently.

Hong Chul gritted his teeth. He pushed open the door to her room and dragged her inside, shutting the door behind them. MC's heart banged against her ribcage and her eyes unconsciously slid to the phone sitting on the bedside table.

 _Jumin…God, please help me._

Hong Chul grabbed her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"I will not be made into the laughing stock of this decade. You _will_ marry me, MC. No other man can have you. You will love me and worship me and _only me._ "

"I will never love a man like you, Hong Chul." MC replied.

Hong Chul's eyes burned with rage and MC saw him drop the bouquet to the ground and raise his hand. MC's head snapped to the side as his palm connected with her cheek, her jaw throbbing from the pain. The force of the slap disoriented her for a while and as Hong Chul released her arm, she fell to the ground, clutching the side of her face.

Tears flowed down her cheeks and MC closed her eyes, wishing —no, praying that she could be by Jumin's side instead of the monster who stood in front of her.

"That should teach you to stay in your place, MC." Hong Chul said. He got down in front of her and looked at her and MC stared at him icily, the tears still flowing down her cheeks. Hong Chul chuckled. "You're really something, MC. Such a beautiful girl but I didn't know you had so much fire in you. I can't wait for the day that we get married. Taming you will be so much fun." He reached out to her but MC involuntarily flinched backwards. Hong Chul dropped his hand and got to his feet, smirking.

"I'm so glad we had this discussion. See you tomorrow, MC."

With that, he left, closing the door behind him as MC buried her face in her hands and cried, her sobs echoing around the empty room.

* * *

Jumin's fists were clenched and he had gotten to his feet, pacing the room. He kept swearing, seeing nothing but red.

"I'll kill him," he said, his anger rolling off him in waves. He ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. It killed him to be in this position. He had everything —he had the money and the power to ensure her safety. But what he didn't have was a freaking _time machine_!

" _I'm seriously considering that right now."_ MC replied quietly.

"I can't stand this." Jumin said, frustrated. "I want to help you. I desperately want to reach you but I can't. How can I be your angel when I can't even do this for you, MC? What is the purpose of letting me meet you if I can't even save you?"

He slammed his fist hard against the wall, angry at Hong Chul, angry at their circumstance, angry at himself.

" _What are you doing?"_ MC asked, having heard the thumping noise from Jumin's side.

Jumin let out a breath and counted to ten in his head, calming himself down. It was like telling an erupting volcano to stop spitting out lava.

" _Jumin?"_ came MC's worried voice.

"I'm here. I…I'm trying to calm down."

" _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump my problems on you."_

"No, don't apologize. I'm the one who should apologize. How can I call myself a man if I can't protect you?"

" _Jumin…It's not your fault we're 67 years apart. And hearing your voice is comforting enough."_

"I will speak to you until my last breath if only that can save you from that wretched man." Jumin sighed. "I really wish I can protect you. I wish I had invested money into research regarding time traveling."

That made MC laugh a little. " _Jumin, I wouldn't want you anywhere near that guy. He's crazy. I don't want you to get hurt. And also, time traveling isn't possible. Don't waste your money on it. I'd rather you put your money to better use."_

"I am capable of defending myself. And what better use could there be for my money if not time travel?"

" _Jumin…"_

"I'm kidding," he replied sadly. "I know time travel is impossible if not dangerous."

 _But that doesn't mean I won't travel back in time if I were given a chance._

"What are you going to do now?" Jumin asked her quietly, finally getting some control over his emotions..

 _"I don't know. I want to run away but seeing how violent Hong Chul is, I'm afraid of what he would do to my family if I were to escape."_

Jumin groaned internally. MC cared so much about her family that she was willing to sacrifice her happiness and her freedom for them; why couldn't her father do the same? For once, he wanted someone to be selfish. He wanted her to put herself above her family and think about her well-being before theirs. But even though they only spoke through the phone, he knew MC would never abandon her family or put them in harm's way.

"What about the authorities? Have you tried going to them?"

" _The authorities are putty in his hands. A little bit of extra cash goes a long here."_

Jumin wasn't surprised. "What if you left with your family? All of you."

" _I've thought of that as well. But my father…he's quite attached to this place. My mother designed our house, you see…"_

"I'm about to lose my mind."

" _What?"_

Jumin sank onto his bed and propped his elbow on his knee, resting his head on his hand. "I've never felt this helpless in my entire life. It's driving me insane. Why is this happening to us?"

" _Jumin,"_ came her sweet voice. " _you gave me hope. You're giving me strength to fight. I was quite content to just slip into the role of the obedient daughter and do everything I was told. I was preparing to kill my emotions on the night the phone rang. But as I listened to you talking about Elizabeth the 3rd…well, it was so cute that I was smiling the entire night. And the more we talked, the more I wanted to get to know you more…the more I wanted to see you."_ She laughed. " _It may be impossible, but I…I want to believe that we'll see each other someday. I want to believe that I am capable of shaping my own destiny, like you."_

His face felt hot. His pulse quickened and it felt like his heart was bursting out of his chest. His anger vanished and Jumin felt like he was soaring.

" _Jumin?"_

"MC," he said. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I…I really want to see you."

" _Me too. Perhaps in our next life."_

"You believe in reincarnation too, MC?"

" _Yes. I do. I hope I get to meet you in my next life, Jumin."_

He never believed in the supernatural. He was a man of logic, of science and facts.

But for her, he would believe anything.

"I hope I get to meet you in my next life, as well."


	7. Chapter 7

**JUMIN**

 _Finally_.

The sun was up. The roads were dry and the clouds had disappeared from the sky.

The moment Jumin opened his eyes and saw sunlight streaming in from the window, he grabbed his phone and dialled Assistant Kang's number.

After several rings, she picked up.

"Assistant Kang, send me everything you found right now."

"Mr. Han, it's 7 in the morning. I just woke up."

"Time is of the essence, Assistant Kang. After you send the materials, you have my permission to use the helicopter to get here as soon as possible."

He heard what seemed to be a sigh from the other end of the line.

"Alright, Mr. Han. Please wait at least 15 minutes, I'll get the documents ready for scanning."

"Thank you, Assistant Kang."

Jumin ran a hand over his face and stared at the ceiling, his mind a jumble. What would he learn about MC after he reads Assistant Kang's research? Was it possible that she was still alive? Would she be married to Hong Chul? If she were alive...

…would she be happy?

 **MC**

MC winced as she accidentally touched her cheek. A slight bruise had formed just below her cheekbone and her jaw still hurt every now and then. She stared at the girl in the mirror —beaten, but not broken. She would find a way to fix this. She would _not_ marry Hong Chul.

 _But what about your sisters?_

MC's resolve faltered and she gripped the sink.

" _I…I really want to see you."_

She closed her eyes and imagined him. Jumin. Imagined him standing beside her, giving her strength. She felt gentle hands against her cheek and when she opened her eyes, she saw a tall man with raven hair and wide gray eyes looking at her.

"J…Jumin?"

MC reached out—

—but he disappeared.

 **JUMIN**

Jumin blinked, not sure about what he just saw. He had gone to the bathroom to shower while waiting for Assistant Kang's email, and he could have sworn he saw a girl with long brown hair standing next to him. He had reached out to see if she were real and he could have sworn he felt her warmth underneath his fingers. And when she turned to him and he saw the bruise on her other cheek his eyes widened. She reached out to touch him but then, she was gone.

 _What was that?_

Did that really happen? Was...was that her? MC? How? What was happening?

He stood still for a minute, waiting for something to happen.

 _Let me see her. Please._

 **MC**

 _Let me see him. One more time. Please._

 **Jumin**

His cellphone rang, snapping Jumin out of his stupor. He stared at the space where he could've sworn she was standing just moments ago but when it was clear that she wasn't coming back, he turned away, stepping out to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? I found it weird that I couldn't reach you. Usually, I'm the one who's MIA," came his best friend's voice.

"Jihyun. Do you need me for anything?"

"Not really. I just came back from my trip and I have really great photos. I was wondering if you could recommend any good places where I can hold an exhibit."

"I'll think about it and call you back."

"Oh, is this a bad time?"

"A little."

"Alright. Good luck. And come see me when you've returned, I want to show you my photos."

"I will," Jumin said. He put down his phone and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

 _When you've returned._

He was so caught up in finding more about MC and finding a way to save her that he forgot he was scheduled to go home tomorrow morning.

But he couldn't leave. Not without saving her from that man. He was determined to find a way to save her. So after a quick shower, he opened his laptop and waited for his emails to load. Jumin tapped his fingers against the table, fighting hard to stay calm. Finally, he saw the emails from Assistant Kang appear one by one from his inbox.

His scrolled over to the first email and clicked it, his fingers stopping when the cursor settles over the attachment.

This was it. Whatever Assistant Kang found would change _everything._ He would know what had happened to MC.

Jumin clicked the files and the first article that popped up was an article about the beginnings of the vineyard. It spoke a little about the owner as well —MC's father. There was a photo of the family standing in the vineyard and Jumin picked out MC right away. She was younger with shorter hair but the smile on her face was radiant. Next to her was a slender woman with the same gentle features; Jumin assumed the woman was MC's mother.

He skimmed the next few articles but they were all about the vineyard —how it was flourishing and thriving and also how its business spiraled downwards thanks to a new competitor in town who sold imported wine.

Jumin would have dallied a bit more on the details of the business but he was anxious about finding out what happened to MC. As he sifted through the various documents that Assistant Kang sent to him, he stumbled over an article with a photo of a young man dressed in what looked like expensive clothing.

 _Son of Wealthy Businessman Weds Local Beauty_

Jumin unconsciously clenched his fist as he stared at the photo of the man who was tormenting MC in the past. He was well-groomed and good-looking but Jumin knew the truth; this man was an abomination. But as he read the article, hope blossomed in his heart.

 _Kim Hong Chul and Nam Sang-Mi announce their engagement at the local charity event._

Jumin couldn't care less about who Nam Sang-Mi was, he was just happy that MC didn't end up with the guy! His eyes scanned the rest of the document when his heart stopped. His eyes widened and he reread the sentence just to make sure he read it correctly.

 _Kim Hong Chul expresses his profound grief over the death of his previous fiancée, the daughter of the local vineyard owner, but states that he has found love once again with Ms. Nam Sang-Mi._

 _Death of his previous fiancée._

Jumin couldn't move. The words kept flashing in his mind but he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

Forcing himself to read more articles, Jumin minimized that article and searched for other documents related to it.

 _Tragic Accident at Local Vineyard_

Apparently a fire consumed the manor, along with the family that resided in it. The papers said that it was an accident, but Jumin highly doubted that the fire was an accident. He quickly checked the date and his breath caught.

It was going to happen that evening.

* * *

Jaehee Kang was told that Mr. Han was in the guest room and hasn't even left the room to eat breakfast, which she found odd. Mr. Han always made sure to eat three meals a day.

Of course, he had been acting weird all week, asking her to research about the history of the vineyard and about the family who lived there. And also the man who bought the vineyard when it went bankrupt. She never understood why Mr. Han was suddenly so fascinated about this place, but it would be troublesome if he felt like buying the property, since it was only recently acquired by his father's close friend and business associate.

She sighed. Only two months into the job and she was already exhausted and doing all these weird things for her boss. At least he paid her well. Jaehee raised his fist and gently rapped on his bedroom door and said, "Mr. Han, it's me."

The door was flung open from the other side and Jaehee jumped back in surprise, coming face to face with her boss.

"Assistant Kang, are all the documents you found true? Were these published by reputable companies back in the day?"

Taken aback, the assistant blinked and arranged her glasses on her face, scrambling to remember everything she had researched. "Of course, Mr. Han. Why? Are there discrepancies on the information?"

"It says this manor burned down on the evening of this exact day 67 years ago."

"That's true. I found several articles covering the same news. The manor was then rebuilt by Kim Hong Chul in memory of his fiancée."

"Did it say who started the fire?"

"Mr. Han, it was an accident. I couldn't find any other information on how it started, just that it was reported to be a very tragic accident."

"It wasn't an accident."

Jaehee blinked. _Why was he so obsessed with this?_

"Did you manage to find information on the whereabouts of the fire, Mr. Han? Perhaps I missed it while doing my research. I apologize."

Mr. Han shook his head, rubbing his temples. "No. But don't you find it odd that no one bothered to research on it? The vineyard got a lot of attention from the media when it opened, and then suddenly everyone stated that 'it was a tragic accident' and let things settle like that? True journalists would have gotten to the bottom of it, find out what caused it, whether it be a candle that was left burning in the middle of the night or a gas leakage. Doesn't it strike you as odd, Assistant Kang?"

Jaehee resisted the urge to throw her hands up in frustration. She had a million things to do and her boss asked her to go out of town on short notice just so he could discuss her research?

"Mr. Han, I don't really see the point of discussing this."

"I think Hong Chul started the fire."

Jaehee arched her brow. "The man who was engaged to the woman living here? Why would he do that if his fiancée was here?"

"Because she didn't love him."

 _What the hell? ;;;_

Jaehee blinked at her boss, dumbfounded. What the hell had he been doing up here?

"Mr. Han, none of my research shows that he didn't love her."

* * *

 _Because the bastard covered his tracks well. He had the money to protect his reputation._

Jumin shook his head. He couldn't tell Assistant Kang why he knew such things. His new assistant would probably think he was crazy.

"I need you to research on what happened to Hong Chul afterwards. Is he still alive?"

Assistant Kang looked like she was about to say something but then she just nodded.

"I shall setup my equipment in the spare room below. I'll message you if I find anything, Mr. Han."

"Thank you, Assistant Kang."

Jumin sat down but leaned forward in his seat, interlocking his fingers and resting his head on his hands. He tried to keep his fury and fear at bay so he could come up with a plan to save MC but he didn't know how he was going to do that. Was it possible to change the past? Jumin hoped so. But he felt a sharp pain in his chest at the thought of her not being in this world anymore.

 _We must have picked up that phone for a reason. I need to save her. Please, let me save her._

There was a soft knock on his door.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, sir, but an elderly lady is here, looking for you."

Jumin opened his eyes and strode to the door, opening it and looking at the maid who was standing there. She fidgeted under his gaze because _how could she not?_ The young millionaire was gorgeous but he seemed oblivious to way he made the younger maids around the property feel.

"Elderly lady?" Jumin asked her in his deep voice.

"She and her grandson are causing quite a fuss at the entrance but she said she would not move until she saw the young man who is staying here," the maid said. Jumin raised his eyebrows. That didn't sound suspicious at all. But then again, a grandmother hardly seemed like a threat.

"Escort them to the receiving area then."

The maid bowed and left. Jumin looked back into the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of MC again but knowing she wouldn't be there. He closed the door behind him and climbed down the stairs, making his way to the wide receiving area of the manor. He got there just as the woman and her grandson entered.

"Good morning. My name is Jumin Han, how can I help you?" Jumin said, easily slipping into his cordial businessman self. He approached the older woman but she merely stared at him, a sad expression on her face.

The teenager beside her fidgeted, his eyes fixed on Jumin.

Jumin bowed to them respectfully but as he was straightening up, the old woman spoke.

"So it's true. You really do exist."

Jumin froze, his thoughts already tumbling against each other as his mind came up with a dozen explanations to the old woman's words.

"I…Are you…"

"Are you the young man that MC spoke with?" the old woman asked.

Jumin nodded, excitement bubbling inside his chest. "Do you —I mean, did you know her?"

The old woman nodded slowly.

"Please, have a seat. There is a lot I must ask you."

Whew this took a while write. But I hope you enjoy reading this part and watch out for the next chapter! :) Also, let me know what you think about the story :) Thank you so much!


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 7 - Call**

"My family used to work for MC's father. Because the vineyard is farther from town, her father provided us with lodging here as well, so we wouldn't need to walk all the way into town after work. I was around the same age as MC and she usually spent her days reading in the farm or actually helping with the chores. She was beautiful and radiant and it earned her scornful looks from her peers because they were jealous of her beauty. It didn't help that she was so kind and gentle like her mother —it only made others hate her more. MC never acknowledged her looks though; she didn't mind getting dirt under her nails or sweating under the hot sun as she tended the vineyard with us. She preferred the company of her family and the workers and that's how we grew closer."

The maid entered the room with three glasses of water and placed it on top of the glass coffee table and Jumin gestured to the drinks, still managing to be polite despite the anxiety gnawing at his heart.

"Please," he said, leaning forward in his seat as the boy handed his grandmother a glass. The old woman thanked him and took a sip before continuing her story.

"When her mother died, a part of MC's father died with her. He was inconsolable for months. MC tried to manage the business as best she could but you know how people treated women before. It also didn't help that someone began to sell imported wine in town. Our sales dropped, the family fortune was nearly spent and that's when MC's father got desperate.

MC was quite distraught when she found out her father was trying to arrange her marriage with Hong Chul but she never said anything at first. She always put her family before her own needs and desires. Her father never needed to convince Hong Chul though, because the moment he saw her, he was smitten. She was sought after by many men but Hong Chul was determined to make her his bride."

Jumin unconsciously clenched his fists upon the mention of Hong Chul's name and it wasn't until he felt a stinging pain on his palms did he realize what he was doing. He tried to relax as the old woman took another sip from her glass.

"He wooed her with the best of everything —the finest silk dresses, the biggest bouquet of roses, the most sumptuous meals. But MC saw behind his extravagance and saw Hong Chul for what he really was —loud, obnoxious and rude. Hong Chul thought he was superior to everyone and treated us, the workers, like we were lowly human beings. He proclaimed himself superior to everyone who had less money than him, which was pretty much everyone in town.

Hong Chul never proposed to MC —he simply slipped the ring on her finger and told everyone she was 'his woman'. MC told me that whenever he took her out to dinner, he would grow more and more possessive of her, going so far as to threatening the men who spoke with her or glance her way. At first she thought he was merely the jealous type but when he started throwing punches to the waiter for simply asking her order, she knew Hong Chul was mad.

MC became more isolated from other people thanks to Hong Chul. In fear of setting off Hong Chul's wrath, MC was ignored by most of the townsfolk. The few girls who called themselves her 'friends' grew jealous of her because to them, it seemed like Hong Chul was still the perfect man. MC wished he had fallen for one of those girls instead."

The old woman focused her gaze on Jumin, her dark brown eyes studying him intently. "And then she received a strange phone call a few days before her wedding. A rich corporate heir to some foreign company who loves cats called her, she told me. But what I found strange was when she told me that the young man was calling her from the future."

The old woman gave him a small smile. "That was you, wasn't it?"

Jumin nodded. The old woman's smile widened and tears appeared at the corner of her eyes.

"She seemed so happy after you started calling. I noticed her spirit returning and MC started singing again. I didn't believe her then, of course. But thanks to you, she began to fight against her fate. She laughed more and her eyes sparkled with life. However…when she confronted her father about cancelling the marriage, Hong Chul arrived. We tried to stop him but he merely pushed my father and other workers to the ground, saying nobody was going to stop him from seeing his woman. He spoke about MC as though she was a trophy he was about to acquire. I heard him screaming at her and we saw him dragging her away to her room. His guards prevented all of us from rushing to MC's room but we heard screaming and we couldn't mistake the sound of someone getting hit. Hong Chul left after that, his eyes burning with rage. MC was on the floor crying when we got to her room, cradling her face."

Jumin's eyes were closed, his brows furrowed as anger swirled inside him. "That was last night," he whispered softly.

"Yes."

He fixed his gray eyes on the old woman, his hands shaking. "And tonight…she…"

Tears flow down the old woman's face and Jumin could feel his fears rising to the surface, his calm demeanor replaced by an expression of desperation.

"Is there no other way to reverse time?" he whispered. "No other way to stop him from burning down the house?"

The boy handed some napkins to his grandmother to dab her eyes with but the moment Jumin said that, the old woman turned to him sharply, fury in her eyes.

"Yes, the papers never reported of his crimes but I'm glad you figured it out. It was Hong Chul who burned down the house but the fire didn't end her life."

The Final Call

Jumin's hands were in his hair, gripping his raven locks tightly. He was staring at the phone, willing it to ring but also praying it wouldn't. Praying she would change her mind somehow. But he couldn't deny the pull he felt towards her, the _need_ to hear her voice, to see her again. He was sure she felt the same.

But he wished she didn't.

The words of the old woman flitted through his mind.

" _She was going to escape with her sisters. She loved her father dearly but she couldn't allow herself to become Hong Chul's prisoner, much less allow him to threaten her with her sisters. She would come back for her father once her sisters were safe. But MC kept stalling for time and I knew it was because she was waiting for that young man's call._

 _She was waiting for you, Jumin Han._

 _She told me she wanted to hear your voice._

 _One last time."_

It was his fault. If he had put down the phone that first evening, none of this would have happened. But then, she would be married to Hong Chul and Jumin didn't want that either.

He let out a frustrated sigh and began pacing the room, wanting to act, to do _something._ He hated feeling so powerless.

Finally, the phone rang.

With shaking fingers, he grabbed the receiver and put the phone against his ear.

"MC!"

"Jumin, I'm so glad—"

"You need to leave _now_. Take your family and run!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"MC, Hong Chul is on his way to your house right now and he's going to kill you."

Silence.

"MC, please, you have to leave now!" Jumin screamed into the phone.

He heard her speaking to someone in the background and he guessed that it was the old woman —the past version of her.

"Jumin, will he hurt my sisters? My father?" MC asked him, her voice full of worry and fear.

"He will hurt everyone," Jumin murmured softly. "Please, just go."

MC suddenly gasped and he heard loud voices in the background.

"Jumin, I'm so scared."

"MC, is he there? God —find a weapon! Anything you can use to defend yourself with." Jumin replied, his heart banging against his chest.

He heard her scrambling around in the background but there was a loud bang and she let out a cry.

* * *

MC's eyes widened and she backed away from the door that Hong Chul had thrown open.

Hong Chul stood in her doorway, his face twisted into a scowl, anger radiating from him in waves.

"Well, well, if it isn't my lovely wife dressed like she's about to go into town." Hong Chul said, stepping into her room, his eyes never leaving hers. "Now I ask myself, why would my wife go into town in such an ungodly hour? She didn't make plans to meet with me tonight. Who the fuck would she meet if not me, her husband?"

"Hong Chul, please—"

"Nono, don't ' _please'_ me, you bitch. I'm not finished," he said, getting closer to her. MC stepped back until she hit the bedside table, where she had put down the phone as she was looking for a weapon. Her heart pounded against her chest. Jumin was on the other line right now, listening to everything that was happening.

Jumin, who had told her that the man in front of her was going to kill her that evening.

MC shook with fear as Hong Chul approached her.

"Who are you meeting, MC?" Hong Chul asked, stopping inches away from her. MC shook her head.

"No one. I wasn't going to meet anyone." MC said in a shaky voice.

 _Pull yourself together_. _You need to live._

Hong Chul let out a low chuckle as he grabbed her wrist and held it in a vice-like grip. MC winced.

"Stop lying to my face, MC," Hong Chul said venomously. "I know you're seeing another man behind my back. Didn't I tell you that you belong to me?"

He leaned in closer and MC turned her face away, using her free hand to slap him across his face. Hong Chul laughed darkly and tightened his grip on her wrist, causing MC to cry out.

"So you want to do this the hard way, huh, MC?"

He reached behind her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back as he released her wrist. Then, he slammed her head against the wall.

MC's head spun as Hong Chul released her. She fell to the ground, her vision blurry, her head aching. Everything was spinning and she felt nauseous; MC could barely keep her eyes open.

One of MC's sisters screamed at Hong Chul from the doorway but a couple of his men held her back, preventing her from entering the room.

That's when he heard it.

Hong Chul turned to the table beside MC's bed, noticing that the receiver of the phone was laid on the table…as if there was somebody on the other line.

* * *

 _No._

He was too late. Hong Chul was there and he had MC cornered and Jumin couldn't do anything about it. He could only listen as Hong Chul threatened MC, could only scream when he heard loud thump from the other line, and then the sound of a body crumpling to the ground. The corporate heir hoped it was Hong Chul who had fallen, but when he heard a shrill scream of a girl yelling out MC's name, he couldn't help but curse loudly and scream into the phone.

"…Hello?"

Jumin gritted his teeth at the sound of a male voice. "Hong Chul, you bastard."

On the other line, Hong Chul's features darkened. He shot a disgusted look at MC. So she _was_ seeing another man behind his back.

"Who the hell is this?" Hong Chul demanded. "How _dare_ you make a move on _my_ woman!"

"She doesn't belong to you, Hong Chul," Jumin fired back. "Let her go."

Hong Chul laughed at him. "Let her go? So she could run to you? Do you take me for a fool, huh?"

"You are a fool for thinking she could ever love a man like you."

"You have some balls. Do you even know who you're talking to, huh? I could make you disappear from the face of the world and nobody would even know. You don't know who you're dealing with."

 _What should I say? How can I make this okay?_

Jumin searched his mind for the right words, something he could say to make Hong Chul see reason and leave MC alone. But for once in his life, he didn't know the answer. He didn't know what to do or say to make everything better.

Before he could reply though, he heard a commotion from the other line.

* * *

Hong Chul turned around and saw MC's father standing in the doorway, holding a shotgun in his hands with the muzzle pointed at him.

MC was trying to get to her feet, but it was obvious she was still disoriented.

"What's this?" Hong Chul asked, his eyebrow raised. He forcefully threw the phone to the side, letting out a bitter chuckle. "Are you going to shoot me, sir?"

MC's father glared at Hong Chul and cocked the shotgun.

"My daughter was right, Hong Chul. I was a fool for introducing you to her. You don't deserve her, or this vineyard."

"But the deal has already been made." Hong Chul said, smiling manically.

MC blinked away the spots dancing in front of her eyes and forced herself to focus on what was happening around her. She saw her father holding a gun and her sister stood behind him. Hong Chul's guards stood behind them, poised for a fight but holding back, waiting for Hong Chul's orders, apparently.

"I will return all your money." MC's father said, his head held high. His expression turned into anger as he stared at Hong Chul. "How dare you hurt my daughter. How dare you come into my house and hit her! There will be no marriage —in fact, I insist that you leave the premises immediately and never return."

MC's heart swelled with love for her father. She knew he loved them and finally, hope blossomed in her chest. Maybe Jumin was wrong. Maybe her future was going to be different.

She stood up and held onto the bedpost for support, turning to look at Hong Chul.

Her blood ran cold.

Because his face was twisted in anger, eyes burning like coals as he gritted his teeth and glared at her father. His hands were shaking at his sides and dread settled in the pit of MC's stomach.

"I will not be made into the town fool." Hong Chul spat out. He reached behind his back and MC's eyes widened.

She pushed herself forward just as Hong Chul pulled out the gun he was hiding and aimed it at her father. He pulled the trigger just as she stepped in front of the gun.

* * *

The shot echoed through the room, so loud that Jumin thought someone had fired it right in front of him.

" _MC!"_

He froze as he heard the broken scream from the other line. When Hong Chul threw the phone, Jumin stayed on the line, listening to what was happening with his heart pounding furiously against his chest. When the shot rang out, it was like all the air was sucked out of his body. When her father screamed, the phone slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor.

 _No. This can't be happening. Please, God, no._

Pain burst from his chest and he fell to his knees, staring into the empty space before him. He didn't even notice that tears had fallen from his eyes until he reached up and touched his wet cheeks.

" _I'm really glad to have met you."_

A tormented scream escaped from Jumin's lips as he wrapped his arms around himself and cried for the woman who broke through the walls around his heart.

I'm so sorry this took so long, but I hope you like it! Please give Jumin a hug ;A;


	9. Chapter 9

"He hasn't been out of his room since this morning."

Jihyun Kim steps into the manor and shrugs off his coat, which was drenched in rain. It had started raining halfway to the town and he was afraid the helicopter would have to land somewhere else for their safety. Thankfully, they landed in the vineyard safely.

Jaehee had called him half an hour ago, telling him that Jumin wouldn't come out of his room and refused to see anyone. He hadn't eaten anything all day, and Jaehee heard crashing sounds in the room.

Jihyun came as fast as he could, bringing with him the backpack from his trip, which contained mostly lenses, flashes and batteries for his camera, a fresh change of clothes and some money. He didn't know how long he would be staying here or what happened to Jumin, but he grabbed his backpack and drove to Jumin's office as soon as the call ended.

Jaehee greeted him as soon as he hung his coat on the rack and he noted the large bags under her eyes.

"V, thank you so much for coming on such short notice." Jaehee said, sounding anxious.

"Of course. How's Jumin?" Jihyun asked. Jaehee shook her head.

"He still refuses to come out of his room. We tried opening the door with the master key but the moment he heard the lock click, he screamed at us to go away."

Jihyun's eyes widened. "Jumin…screamed at you?"

Jaehee nodded worriedly. "Yes…I was quite surprised. Mr. Han never yelled at anyone in the office. He never yelled, period. He's very good at handling his emotions. But this morning, at around midnight, I heard him scream. I rushed to his room and—" Jaehee broke off, worry creasing her forehead.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I could hear him crying from outside. V, I've never seen him like that. I've never seen _anyone_ like that. Mr. Han…he looked so _broken_ , V. That's the only word I could think of to describe him. Broken."

"But why was he crying? What was he doing here? I thought he was supposed to go home this morning." Jihyun asked. It didn't sound like Jumin at all. He knew his friend since they were kids and he always joked that Jumin was too cold and unfeeling, but he understood why Jumin was like that. Jihyun could understand that.

So what broke through his dam and released his emotions?

Or better yet, _who_ caused him to feel?

Jaehee shrugged. "He refused to come out and I had to postpone his flight home. However," Jaehee said, adjusting her glasses. "Mr. Han made me research on the background of this vineyard, as well as the family who lived here and the man who bought this place years ago. He seemed very interested in this place's roots and that's also the reason why I'm here. There's something about this place that piqued his interest but I'm not sure what made him…"

Jaehee didn't need to finish her sentence; Jihyun knew Jumin's new assistant must be very confused after seeing her usually cool and calm boss break down.

Jihyun nodded. "Take me to him."

Jaehee thanked him again and led him upstairs, to where the guest rooms where. He couldn't help but admire the interior of the manor, noting the modern additions to the vintage aesthetic of the place. When they reached the third landing, he could hear the rain beating against the roof and he wondered how Jumin was able to sleep with all that noise; he knew his friend was used to sleeping in a quiet environment.

When they reached the door at the end of the hallway, Jaehee handed him the master key before bowing and taking her leave.

Jihyun raised his hands and knocked on the door gently.

There was silence at first, and he rapped his knuckles against the surface again, louder this time. And then came his friend's deep voice.

"Leave me alone."

"Jumin, it's me."

"…Jihyun?"

"I'm coming in, alright?"

When there was no reply, he took it as a good sign and unlocked the door. Pushing it open slowly, Jihyun stepped into the room.

The first thing he noticed was the broken wooden chair right in front of the door. One of its legs had fallen off and another was bent, splinters scattered on the floor around it. Next to it was a built-in cabinet with a dent in its door; probably from where the chair had hit it. His eyes swept through the room and Jihyun took in the rest of the wreckage; shattered vases, upturned tables, various papers scattered on the floor...the room was a mess.

Then he saw his best friend in the midst of it, leaning against the wall, cradling something in his hands. His head was lowered so Jihyun couldn't see his face, but he noted the way his friend's shoulders were shaking. Jihyun closed the door behind him and stepped through the broken items,making his way to Jumin's side.

"Jumin, are you alright?" Jihyun asked, sliding off his backpack and placing it on the floor. He knelt beside his friend and studied the item in his hands.

An old telephone.

Jumin was cradling it in his hands like it was something precious, something he cherished. But his hands were banged up —Jihyun's eyes widened when he saw Jumin's bloody knuckles.

Jihyun had no idea what happened in the week that Jumin stayed here, but he was determined to find out.

"Jumin," he said softly, reaching out to touch his friend's hands. When his fingers were inches away, Jumin's hands clutched the phone tighter.

"I couldn't save her."

Jihyun's hand froze. He met his best friend's eyes and saw fresh tears flowing down the raven-haired man's face. His eyes were red-rimmed from crying but Jihyun could see the immense sadness in his eyes —he could see it from the tortured expression on his face, as if he had harbored all the pain in the world inside his heart.

Jaehee was right. It was the first time Jihyun had ever seen a man so…broken. It pained him to see his best friend suffering like this.

Jihyun reached out and pulled Jumin into a fierce hug, tears forming in his own eyes as well. He couldn't stand seeing Jumin like this but he let the other man cry. Jihyun could feel Jumin's body heaving as he cried silently and he held on.

 _I'm here now, Jumin. Don't keep it bottled up anymore._

The two men stayed like that for a while. One offering support and love and understanding while the other whispered a goodbye.

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the room, casting shadows all over the debris on the floor.

Jihyun and Jumin had their backs on the wall, neither of them speaking. Jumin still held onto the phone, and Jihyun didn't have the heart to tell his best friend that the line looked like it had been cut a long time ago; the phone was virtually useless.

They stayed like that throughout the entire night —silent and unmoving. Jihyun could only offer his company and his support for Jumin refused to talk about what happened and he didn't have the heart to push his friend for answers; not when he looked like that.

When Jumin sighed, Jihyun turned to him.

"You're here for answers, I presume?" Jumin asked him. His voice was hoarse and Jihyun reached for his backpack, fishing out the water bottle he had stashed in there. He opened the lid and handed the bottle to his friend.

"Drink, my friend. You must be parched."

Jumin reached out a shaking hand and grasped the bottle in his hands before taking a gulp of water. Then he laid the empty bottle on the floor and held onto the phone again.

"I'm not here for answers," Jihyun replied. "I'm here for you. Jaehee was worried —and she had every right to be. Seeing you like this…I'm worried too, Jumin. It doesn't matter if you tell me what happened or not, just let me be here for you."

Jumin was silent.

"I…met someone."

Jihyun's eyebrows rose but he kept silent, letting his friend continue. And the story came pouring out from Jumin. From the first phone call to how MC laughed at his jokes, from how she was decades behind them and her psychotic fiancé.

And how he couldn't save her.

How she died and how Jumin listened as Hong Chul shot her and how she crumpled to the floor, her father screaming her name.

Jihyun listened and took it all in, never judging, never doubting his friend. He nodded and soaked in the details, the emotions behind the words, the sureness of his remarks.

Jumin was telling the truth. And Jihyun believed him.

"Why did this happen, Jihyun?" Jumin asked, using his real name. "Why did I meet her if I wouldn't be able to save her?"

Jihyun was silent for a while, arranging his thoughts as best he could given the weight of the information Jumin had just given him.

"Perhaps," he said. "You were sent to her to give her courage."

"I drove her to her death."

"No, don't say that." Jihyun replied immediately. "It wasn't your fault. Hong Chul pulled the trigger, not you. If anything, you gave her a reason to _live_ , Jumin."

"Live? She's _dead_ because of me! I should never have told her to escape!"

"And then what? She'd be trapped in an abusive marriage, unhappy and mistreated! That is _not_ living, Jumin." Jihyun softened his tone. "You gave her hope. She stood up for herself and I bet she would have done it a thousand times over than choose a miserable existence with that horrible man."

Jumin closed his eyes and sighed. "I only wish she could have lived a happy life. She…made me believe in impossible things…silly things I would have laughed at if anybody else had said it. But her belief in fate and love…" Jumin trailed off and Jihyun laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know I can never fully understand what you're going through and I'm truly sorry it had to end that way. She sounds like a lovely person."

"She's an angel." Jumin murmured quietly. "And I…I love her."

* * *

 **3 Years Later…**

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.

Jaehee Kang: Good morning, Mr. Han.

707: WASSUP MISTAH TRUSTFUND KID

Jumin Han: I would appreciate it if you refrained from calling me that.

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, are you on the way back to the office now?

Jumin Han: Yes. I will be there shortly.

707: HEY JUMIN

707: I

707: JUST

707: GOT

707: A

707: GREAT

707: IDEA

707: !

Jaehee Kang: Please type it in a sentence, Luciel ;;;

Jumin Han: What idea?

707: Since you're always working

707: And leaving the office late

707: Maybe you should leave Elly with me ❤️ ❤️ ❤️

Jumin Han: Out of the question.

Jumin Han: **And her name is Elizabeth the 3rd.**

707: Think about it!

707: She must be so lonely in that penthouse!

Jaehee Kang: Didn't you just say you were drowning in work? ;;;

707: (glasses shattering emoji)

707: (glasses shattering emoji)

707: (glasses shattering emoji)

707: BETRAYED

707: BY A FELLOW EYE-GLASS WEARING PERSON

Jaehee Kang: (exasperated emoji)

707: HOW COULD YOU JAEHEE

707: I TRUSTED YOU

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang may have wanted to spend more time with Elizabeth the 3rd.

Jumin Han: Since you revealed Luciel's secret

707: Lol it wasn't really a secret

Jumin Han: **I shall reward you by letting you keep Elizabeth company over the weekend**

Jaehee Kang: ?!

Jaehee Kang: I DON'T WANT THAT CAT FOR THE WEEKEND

Jumin Han: You're welcome, Assistant Kang.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

That settles Elizabeth's company for the weekend. Jumin sighs and leans back against his seat, putting his phone back in his pocket. What a long week. Truth be told, he's exhausted from all the endless meetings, piles of paperwork and frivolous company events he had to go through that week. But he doesn't really mind; keeping himself exhausted would help him sleep better in the evening.

It's been three years since his last trip to the vineyard. Three years since he last spoke to her on the phone.

Jumin feels a pang in his heart as his thoughts stray to that final phone call —to MC's voice. He pushes away those feelings and puts up the barrier around his heart, mentally preparing himself for the next meeting he is about to attend.

The car rolls to a stop in front of C&R and bodyguards surround him as the young CEO steps out. He buttons his coat and walks towards his building, where he's greeted by Assistant Kang.

"Mr. Han, our guests have already arrived and are waiting in conference room A." Assistant Kang says, matching his stride. "They're from the largest car import company in the country and it would be beneficial if we manage to acquire their company."

"Leave it to me," Jumin replies as they step into the elevator.

"Of course, Mr. Han. But Mr. Kim was unable to come as he has been unwell, so he sent his son instead."

"How inconvenient. I know nothing about his son."

Jaehee scoffs and Jumin arches his brow at her.

"You'll know what kind of a person he is the moment you see him."

"…I take it this man has an unpleasant character?"

Jaehee gives an almost imperceptible nod.

Great. Just great.

They reach the third landing and Jumin heads for conference room A with Jaehee close at his heels. The guards open the door for him and he's greeted by a man who's about his age, with slicked back brown hair and dark eyes.

Jumin understood what Jaehee meant. The over-confident way he carried himself, the style of his clothes, the scowl on his face —he didn't like this guy already.

"Mr. Kim, I apologize for the delay." Jumin says, moving towards the guy. The guy gets up from his seat and smirks.

"Hey, no problem. You're a busy man. I get it," the guy replies.

A sense of familiarity gnaws at him and Jumin can't help but get this nagging feeling that he knows this guy from somewhere.

"Thank you for your understanding." Jumin says, extending his hand. "I'm Jumin Han."

The guy's smirk transforms into a grin. "Yeah, no shit. Everyone knows who you are." He grips Jumin's hand tightly and warning bells go off in his head. "My name is…"

Jumin tenses. He feels like the floor has opened up underneath him, his mind is thrown into a jumble.

Because this isn't possible. He is supposed to be _dead_. Assistant Kang did all the research, it was even published in various newspapers.

But there was no mistaking the spark of mischief and madness behind the man's eyes.

He just shook the hand of Kim Hong Chul.

Let me know what you think? :) Reviews always appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 _"_ _ _She's beautiful, just like you told me."__

Jumin watches as a woman with beautiful long hair strokes Elizabeth the 3rd's fur. Her back is to him and her clothes fit her perfectly, making him melt at the sight of her.

Because she was beautiful.

He didn't need to see her face to know. He just _knew_.

His heart reached out to her and he wanted nothing more but to have her in his arms, to feel her against him. To keep her safe.

As he called out to her, she turned and smiled at him.

That sad smile.

"MC, I've missed you."

"Jumin—"

She gasped and her eyes went wide. Jumin screamed her name as MC looked down and saw blood spreading across her chest, staining her dress.

 _"MC!"_

* * *

Jumin leans back in his seat, drumming his fingers nervously against his thigh. It has been two days since he last saw Kim Hong Chul, who now goes by the name Kim Chul Soo. Two days since he asked Assistant Kang to dig up everything she could find on him.

Two days since he found out Chul Soo is engaged to a woman whose name the articles didn't mention.

Jumin guessed that Chul Soo paid the press not to publish her name but the paparazzi these days are too good and too persistent. So even though there are only five photos of the girl and in each one her face is blurred or obscured, Jumin instantly knew it was her the moment he saw her long brown hair.

MC.

She's here.

And she's _alive_.

Even Assistant Kang was stunned when she found the photos, saying the couple looked eerily similar to the young couple at the vineyard, from 70 years ago.

...they probably _are_ the same couple. But Jumin didn't say it out loud. He never believed in reincarnation, but everything seemed like too much of a coincidence.

What if he's wrong though? What if everything is merely a coincidence and the reason he's deluded himself to believing this fantasy is because he still loves her?

But no, Jumin Han will not take chances. Not when it comes to her.

Not after that horrible dream.

He sighs, closing his eyes and pushing the image of the dream from his mind.

After the last phone call, MC had been a frequent visitor in his dreams and Jumin would always wake up with a familiar ache in his heart. If only he had saved her. If only he could have changed her destiny.

He can't help but take out his phone and pull out the photo of the woman —Chul Soo's fiancée. In the photo, her hand is covering her face and he can see her slender fingers and an image of her wide eyes and bruised face flashes in his mind.

Jumin's fingers tighten on his phone at the thought of Hong Chul laying his fingers on her.

But he takes a deep breath and regains his composure as the car rolls to a stop in front of C&R's five-star resort hotel, the venue of the company's Client Appreciation Night.

Staff wearing elegant masks rush to the side of his car just as his bodyguards block the photographers and media crew lining the entrance.

Of course —he almost forgot.

Reluctantly, he reaches for the simple yet expensive mask on the seat beside him and puts it on, tying the ribbon behind his head securely.

The theme of the party for that evening is a masquerade and even though Jumin didn't like themed events, he swallowed his irritation and put his clients' interests first, reminding himself that happy clients would most likely be more willing to give their money to his company.

The door opens and he steps out, the flashes from the cameras momentarily blinding him. His bodyguards usher him to the entrance of the hotel as Jumin blinks away the spots dancing in front of his eyes. He could never understand how Zen manages to stand this all the time without bodyguards to protect him.

As Jumin steps into his hotel, the staff immediately bow to him but he doesn't notice them, too busy mentally preparing himself for evening ahead. His heart hammered against his chest in nervousness. And excitement. Deep down, he hoped that everything will turn out the way he wants it to.

Jumin strides across the busy lobby and makes his way to the grand ballroom, ignoring the whispers and lingering looks the hotel guests are throwing his way. The young heir doesn't realize it, but his stylist did an excellent job with his outfit for the evening, including his mask. That's why, the moment he stepped out of the car, all eyes are on him.

Not that it mattered to Jumin.

He could hear the pulsing music from the ballroom from afar and he makes a mental note to ask Assistant Kang to invest in soundproofing the ballroom to avoid inconveniences with other guests.

The doors open and he steps into the room. Laughter and snippets of various conversations greet him, along with the rhythmic pounding of some pop song he briefly heard on the radio once. Guests don masks of different shapes and sizes and Jumin scans each of their faces, searching for that one person he most desperately hoped to see.

Would he recognize her when — _if —_ they do get to see each other tonight?

* * *

Jaehee spots Mr. Han and rushes to his side, noting how her boss is sweeping the room with his gray eyes.

"Mr. Han."

Jumin turns to her and it takes him a moment longer to recognize her beneath the mask.

"Has he arrived yet?" Jumin asks immediately.

"Not yet. But he did confirm his attendance," she answers, glancing at the guest list in her hands. Kim Chul Soo's name is at the bottom of the list, a last-minute invite by Mr. Han.

 _Kim Chul Soo and guest._

Jaehee had a feeling she knows what Mr. Han is up to, but it just doesn't make sense. Why would he go through all that trouble to invite Kim Chul Soo to the party? Jaehee remembered how insistent Mr. Han was about inviting Kim Chul Soo and insisting that he bring a guest with him.

Then again, when she first met Mr. Kim, Jaehee felt a sense of de ja vu but she dismissed it. But when Mr. Han asked her to do research on them, she got goosebumps all over. Because she pulled up the photo of Kim Hong Chul and MC and Kim Chul Soo and his mystery fiancée and they looked the same.

Well, the mystery fiancée's face was covered, but Jaehee could've sworn she was looking at the same people but from different generations.

Mr. Han pulls her out of her thoughts as he makes his way towards the stage and delivers his usual welcoming speech. Jaehee stays close enough to the stage to see Mr. Han but also maintains her distance so she could give orders to the security team and the caterer without disturbing the other guests.

As Mr. Han is closing his speech and everyone in the crowd claps, the earpiece in Jaehee's ear comes alive.

"Ms. Kang?"

"Yes, what is it?" Jaehee says, excusing herself from the caterer.

"Mr. Kim Chul Soo and his guest are here."

Jaehee's eyes immediately go to Mr. Han, who's stepping off the stage.

"Very well. Thank you for informing me. Please escort them into the ballroom."

* * *

Jumin sees it in Assistant Kang's eyes even before she opens her mouth. His body tenses in anticipation and he fights the urge to search the room for her.

 _Please._

"Mr. Han," Assistant Kang tell him.

"Is she with him?"

Assistant Kang is about to reply when her gaze shifts —she looks behind Jumin and her eyes go wide and she goes pale. Jumin turns around—

—and all the air leaves his body.

He feels… _he doesn't know how he feels._ Jumin has never felt this way before. Like everything else melts into the background and all he can see is her.

 _MC._

Her long brown hair. Her bright hazel eyes behind her elegant mask. Her fair complexion. Her red lips.

And her sad smile.

"Jumin! Hey, thanks for the invite." Chul Soo says loudly, pulling Jumin back to reality. He turns his eyes to Chul Soo and forces himself to focus, to act normal.

Jumin reaches for Chul Soo's extended hand and shakes it, saying, "Of course. Technically your company is part of C&R now." Jumin turns to her and he notices that MC is already looking at him.

Her eyes are wide and she looks as surprised as he was just a few moments ago.

"Ah, let me introduce you to my fiancée," Chul Soo says, wrapping his arm around MC's shoulders. "This is MC. MC, this is Jumin Han, the CEO of C&R."

"What an honor it is to meet you, Mr. Han," MC says, bowing respectfully. Her voice.

 _God, her voice._

It's her.

If looks weren't enough, MC's voice proved to Jumin that this is the same woman he had spoken to in the vineyard.

Without thinking, Jumin steps forwards and grabs MC's hand. It's as if a jolt of electricity goes through him and he hears MC inhale sharply. Perhaps she felt it too?

She tenses as he raises her hand and Jumin leans down, planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"Please, the honor is mine, MC." Jumin says, looking up and meeting her eyes.

A slight blush creeps into her cheeks but MC pulls her hand suddenly, clearing her throat as fear creeps into her eyes. Jumin straightens and looks at Chul Soo, whose smile tightens.

"You're very lucky to have such a beautiful fiancée, Chul Soo." Jumin comments. Jumin keeps his expression cool and calm, as though he did things like that all the time. Inside, his heart is fighting to burst out of his chest.

 _She's here. I can't believe she's here._

"Yeah," Chul Soo replies, pulling MC closer to him. "I'm really thankful she chose me."

Jumin picks up on the message behind his words: _She's mine_.

But he could see the uncomfortable look in MC's eyes. She's avoiding looking at him and pretends to adjust her mask as Chul Soo tightens his grip around her and the corporate heir gives them his most charming smile. "Well, I do hope you two enjoy the evening."

He turns and walks away, followed closely by Assistant Kang.

"That was quite unnecessary." Assistant Kang murmurs in a low voice.

Jumin remains silent, still a bit shocked at seeing MC, angry that Chul Soo is even _breathing_ the same air as her and wondering if she's actually in-love with Chul Soo. If he's going to be honest with himself though, Jumin would confess that his heart is soaring with joy.

 _Because she's here. She came back._

 _For me?_

 _But does she remember me…?_

"Assistant Kang, assign one guard to MC. Tell him to keep an eye on her at all times. Ensure that no harm comes to her." Jumin tells the bewildered Jaehee.

"With all due respect, Mr. Han, Miss MC isn't—"

"Oh," Jumin says, interrupting Assistant Kang. "But make sure Chul Soo or MC doesn't get suspicious. I don't want them to start asking questions just yet."

"Mr. Han—"

"I know how this looks, Assistant Kang." Jumin tells her quietly. "I won't change my mind though."

Assistant Kang heaves a sigh as she walks off to talk to the security team. Jumin is then approached by his business partners, striking up conversations with him and he falls into the role of the gracious host and powerful CEO of C&R.

* * *

"…sure the project will be a success."

Jumin flashes the woman a smile and clinks his champagne glass with her. They take sips from their drinks and he momentarily turns his eyes away, missing the way the older woman is raking her eyes along his body. Scanning the large ballroom, he searches for a glimpse of her, a part of him wanting to pull her away from Chul Soo and make her remember him, the way he remembers their conversations from three years ago.

Of course, Jumin has to keep reminding himself that these are different people. The MC in this room with him isn't the MC he spoke with. But it's so hard, especially when she looks exactly the same.

Finally, he spots her excusing herself from a conversation Chul Soo is having with a group of men and women, heading towards the back of the room.

"Would you please excuse me," Jumin says to the woman in front of him, not bothering to turn in her direction. His feet move on their own accord, heading towards the back of the room, where the woman is standing, looking at the crowd in front of her through glassy eyes.

Jumin slows down his steps as he nears her, suddenly nervous. What is he supposed to say to her? He's used to closing business deals and charming other women with his words, but none of them mattered to him like MC does. For the first time, Jumin Han is at a loss for words.

As he settles into the spot beside her though, his worries vanish and he feels at peace. She turns when she senses his presence and she gives out a soft gasp as she looks up to meet his gaze.

"Mr. Han, what—"

"Please, call me Jumin."

MC's cheeks turn slightly pink. "Jumin." Then she gives him a smile and Jumin feels his heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing all the way here? Are you alright?" he asks, unable to help himself. He doesn't know if Chul Soo is similar to Hong Chul, but he can't stop worrying about MC. He chastises himself and reminds himself that they're not the same people from seven decades ago.

MC looks surprised by his question, her eyes widening slightly. "I —yes. I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Jumin asks, trying to hold off on asking too many questions.

MC shakes her head, her eyes wide. "No no! I mean —I am. This is a wonderful party. I've never been to anything like this before." She adjusts the mask on her face and nervously tucks her hair behind her ear. "This seems magical." MC grins. "With the masks and everything, I mean. I've always wanted to go to a masquerade party."

Jumin unconsciously smiles, his heart swelling with joy at making her happy. MC sees his face and she turns red, misreading his expression.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for babbling on about this! I'm sure you have more important guests to talk to, please don't let me keep you." MC says quickly.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you, MC."

They stare at each other, both of them silent. A myriad of emotions flood through Jumin's body and everything pales in comparison to the woman standing before him. He's never felt more alive than he did at that moment.

The music changes into a soft ballad and Jumin steps closer to MC. He hears her breathing change but she doesn't stop looking at him. He offers his arm to her.

"May I have this dance?"

MC slips her hand around his arm, entranced. Who _is_ this man? _Why is he making me feel this way?_

Jumin leads her to the dance floor and they stand in front of each other. He slips his arm around her, placing his hand on her lower back and holding her other hand in his. MC places a hand on his shoulder and then he sweeps her away on the dance floor. She forgot to tell him that she doesn't know how to dance; not that it mattered. Jumin Han leads her across the dance floor, making her feel as though she's floating. MC couldn't take her eyes off him.

Jumin pulls her closer, their faces close to each other. He's fairly certain she can hear his heart beating loudly against his chest but he doesn't care. He's already given his heart to the woman in his arms, even though she doesn't know it yet.

A whirlwind of emotions stir inside MC and she opens her mouth, shaking her head.

"Who are you, Jumin Han?" she whispers, searching his eyes. "Why…why do I feel like I'm supposed to know you?"

His steel gray eyes, his raven hair…she knows she's never seen him before. But his voice…

 _God, his voice_.

Jumin inhales sharply, her words making him stop in his tracks. He doesn't release her and she doesn't pull away.

"MC, I—"

"May I cut in?"

Jumin could feel her tense in his arms as MC whips her head to the side. Her movement caused her turtleneck dress to loosen a bit and expose her neck to him.

Jumin freezes.

"Chul Soo," MC says. She takes a step back and Jumin reluctantly lets her go. He grits his teeth, forcing himself to remain calm.

"Hey buddy, do you know who you're—"

Chul Soo stops as he realizes the man behind the mask is Jumin Han.

"Whoa, Jumin, didn't recognize you there. I thought for a moment you were some vermin that's trying to steal my fiancée from me."

Jumin hears Chul Soo's voice and it takes all his willpower not to murder the man then and there. He catches the jab Chul Soo hides behind his words and turns his gaze to Hong Chul —no, Chul Soo —trying to keep his face devoid of any emotion. It used to be so easy for him to control his emotions. But when MC is concerned, he loses his self-control.

"Yes, I am." Jumin answers in his deep voice. "Of course, I hardly think that the word 'vermin' is fitting for the CEO of one of the world's largest companies."

Kim Chul Soo's eyes narrow and MC's eyes widen. Jumin lets out a light chuckle.

"I'm joking."

Chul Soo lets out a nervous laugh, slipping an arm around MC's shoulders. "Man, for a moment there I thought you were serious." Chul Soo looks at him and Jumin sees the spark of madness in the man's eyes. "I never joke about matters concerning MC though. I'll let this one slide, Jumin, but I just want you to know she's very important to me. And I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from my fiancée."

The tension between them is palpable and Jumin can see MC looking at him worriedly.

"Chul Soo, it's just one dance." MC says.

Jumin sees Chul Soo's jaw tensing as the other man looks at him.

"Yes well. I think we better go now." Chul Soo says.

"So soon? I urge you to stay and enjoy the evening." Jumin replies, not wanting to part from MC.

Chul Soo smirks. "Thanks, Jumin, but I have something I need to take care of anyway." He extends his hand and Jumin shakes it; he notices that Chul Soo's grip is tighter than it was earlier that evening. "I'll make sure my assistant sends over the documents tomorrow."

Jumin nods as they release each other's hands. "Of course. I look forward to working with you, Chul Soo."

"Me too, Jumin. Me too."

Jumin watches as they walk away, his fists clenched, his mind already working out his next move.

Because he can't leave MC to Chul Soo.

He understands now. He understands why fate led him to answer that phone call three years ago. Why he was destined to meet MC. It _was_ fate. This is their fate.

The moment he saw the thin bruises around MC's neck, Jumin knew Chul Soo _must_ have been Hong Chul. It feels like the heavens are being too harsh on MC, for making her suffer the same cruel fate as she did in her previous life.

But no —Jumin won't let that happen.

Not this time.

Chul Soo is in his world now.

And Jumin Han will do everything in his power to keep the past from repeating itself.

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry this update took a while but thank you so much for the support and reviews! If you enjoy my works, please check out my tumblr, reifromrfa, for headcanons and short fics 3 I would also appreciate a cup of coffee  /whisperbinder? ^^ Thank you again!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

MC clasps her hands tightly in her lap, not daring to say a word. She glances at her _fiancé_ —the word still makes her shudder _—_ from the corner of her eye and sees the stony expression on his face, his features tense. The way he's gripping the steering wheel makes her feel like he's imagining it's her neck he's holding under his fingers.

She knows what's going to happen next. She's terrified of what he's going to do this time.

But MC is surprised to find that she doesn't regret dancing with Jumin Han.

She feels the heat in her cheeks the moment she pictures her masked prince. The way his arms held her —firm but gentle at the same time. The way he says her name —like he knows how to pull at her heartstrings with just his voice. And the way he _looked_ at her…

MC couldn't put a finger to it, but there was something in the way the young corporate heir looked at her that makes her feel like…like she's _supposed_ to remember something.

The car jerks into an abrupt stop in front of the apartment that Chul Soo bought for her and MC closes her eyes, dreading what's going to happen next.

"Who told you you could dance with him?"

"Chul Soo, it didn't mean anyt—"

MC flinches when Chul Soo slams his fist down on the dashboard, turning his coal, black eyes on her.

"You belong to _me."_ Chul Soo snarls, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close. MC gasps but doesn't resist. The last time she did, he nearly broke her wrist.

MC glares at him, hatred behind her eyes. Chul Soo could see the defiance beneath her gaze, that fire inside of her begging to be released.

He wanted nothing more than to control that flame, make it bend to his will.

"We're not married yet, Chul Soo." MC replies, keeping her other fist clenched

Chul Soo merely chuckles. "Yeah, but I already paid off your aunt, didn't I?" He releases her wrist, only to reach up and stroke her cheek with his thumb. MC tenses, repulsed by his touch. "Remember how she practically pushed you out of that tiny little apartment, hm? Remember how hard your life was before you met me?"

MC pulls away from his touch, swallowing the lump that forms in her throat. She doesn't need to be reminded of her horrible aunt or her past. But being with Chul Soo isn't exactly an upgrade from her previous situation. Sure, MC has her own apartment now. Her own car, beautiful and expensive clothes and she can eat three meals a day.

But at what cost?

Chul Soo smirks at her. "Yeah, remember those the next time Jumin Han even looks at you."

MC shakes her head and opens her door, climbing out of the car. She slams the door shut and immediately starts walking towards the apartment, not bothering to turn around and watch as Chul Soo drives away.

As she waits for the elevator, MC lets out a sigh of relief, grateful that Chul Soo has business to take care of. She bites her lip, telling herself not to cry, that everything will be okay. But she has the scars and bruises to prove that everything will _not_ be okay —things might even get worst once she's living under the same roof as that monster.

Hate bubbles in her chest as she remembers her aunt but she immediately dismisses it. She can never hate family, no matter what they've done to her in the past.

The elevator arrives and she steps inside, punching in her floor and wiping a stray tear from her cheek. When the doors close, she unclenches her fist and smoothens out the elegant piece of paper she had crushed.

Even the _paper_ screams luxury. The gold-stamped letters reflect against the lights of the elevator and MC holds the card closer to her. Her heart pounds hard against her chest as she skims over the name written on the card.

The card he had slipped into her hands while they were dancing.

The card she kept from Chul Soo the entire ride home.

 _Who are you, Jumin Han?_

* * *

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.

Zen: I really hope I get this part.

707: Cat mom has entered the chatroom!

Jumin Han: Luciel, you're here.

Zen: Wow he just ignored what you said

707: *glasses breaking emoji*

707: Has our Mr. Trustfundkid been abducted by aliens?

707: Perhaps this is his clone?!

707: PERHAPS THIS IS ACTUALLY ELLY~?

Zen: Or maybe he's had too much to drink at that fancy party of his.

Jumin Han: I can hold my own liquor, Zen.

Jumin Han: But I have something more important to say to Luciel.

Zen: Oh sure, don't mind me.

Jumin Han: If that's what you wish.

Jumin Han: **I would gladly ignore you.**

Zen: *speechless emoji*

Zen: I was being SARCASTIC.

707: Lololol

Jumin Han: Luciel, how much would it cost to hire you?

Zen: ?!

707: ?!

707: You want to hire _me_?

707: THE DEFENDER OF JUSTICE?

707: Is this for a girl, perhaps~?

Zen: Lol no way that jerk will get a girlfriend before me.

Jumin Han: It's complicated.

Jumin Han: …but yes, it may involve a lady.

Zen: *shocked emoji*

Zen: *shocked emoji*

Zen: *shocked emoji*

707: *love emoji*

Zen: YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?

707: I accept cash payments or maybe a new baby~

Jumin Han: Baby?

707: Yes.

707: A car

707: That lovely new sports car in the display window of that car store across your building

Jumin Han: Is that all?

Jumin Han: Consider it done.

Zen: *speechless annoyed emoji*

Jumin smirks at the actor's annoyed response. As he was about to type in the details, his phone rings and an unknown number pops up on the screen. He immediately sits up in his sofa, surprising Elizabeth the 3rd with his quick movements. The cat purrs and stretches before settling back into the couch and going back to sleep.

Jumin hurriedly scrolls past Zen's rant about him and types with shaky fingers.

Jumin Han: I have a call. Luciel, I will contact you.

Jumin tries to calm himself but he can feel the harsh beating of his heart. In nervousness? In anticipation? Both?

He slides the button to accept the call and puts the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he says in his usual tone. Inside, his heart is drumming against his chest in anticipation; he wants nothing more than to hear her sweet voice once again.

 _"Hello?"_

A smile spreads across his face as her voice echoes in his mind. A calm feeling settles over him and he relaxes back into the couch, happy. He's grateful she didn't throw away the card he had slipped into her hand and even more grateful Chul Soo didn't find it.

"MC. Are you alright?"

 _"…yes. Thank you for asking."_

She pauses and Jumin scrambles for something to say to her. He doesn't want to scare her off by telling her he is madly in-love with her, but he doesn't want to pretend she doesn't matter to him as well.

Because she does.

She means _everything_ to him.

 _"What a weird question to ask."_

"I don't understand."

 _"Why would you think I wasn't okay?"_

He smiles to himself. Her perceptiveness is just as he remembered. But then the image of the bruise on her neck flashes in his mind and removes the smile from his face. He can't risk scaring her off by telling her he saw the bruises; Jumin reminds himself yet again that this MC doesn't know him yet, doesn't remember their past like he does. He has to take things slow.

"Ah, your cheeks were a bit red earlier this evening. I hope you didn't catch a cold this evening."

MC blushes on the other line. Oh my God. This man didn't miss anything, did he?

 _"Ah, no no, I'm alright. Just had a little too much to drink perhaps."_

Okay, it was a teeny, tiny lie. But MC isn't about to tell him she's attracted to him! Especially since he's Chul Soo's new business partner.

Jumin resists the urge to chuckle. He had watched her all evening and she never had a drink.

"I hope you feel better now. Is there anything I can help you with? Why did you call?"

MC fidgets with the edge of her oversized shirt. Why _did_ she call him? The real reason —she wanted to hear his voice again. His deep baritone calmed her and she wants to understand _why._

She isn't going to say that to one of the most powerful men in Korea though.

 _"Um. I just wanted to thank you for inviting me to the party tonight."_

 _I wanted to propose to you tonight,_ Jumin wishes he could tell her.

"Of course. It was my pleasure, MC."

 _"I also wanted to ask...Why did you give me your card? I was surprised when you slipped it into my hand."_

"So you can call me if you ever need anything." Jumin answers without hesitation.

MC can feel the heat radiating from her cheeks.

This man…what the hell is he making her _feel_? She's never felt this way about anyone before. No man can make her blush or grin like an idiot like this man is doing right now.

 _"I...Why not give me your assistant's number though? I mean, I really appreciate it, Mr. H—"_

"Please, call me Jumin. Mr. Han is my father."

MC giggles and Jumin melts. He would give her anything just to hear her laugh.

 _"Jumin. Sorry. This feels so unnatural. You're one of Korea's most powerful businessmen and…this is unnatural."_

"There's nothing unnatural about this at all. I am also just a man, MC. I hope you would change your view of me someday…There is more to me than wealth and power. But please, don't ever hesitate to call me should you need anything. I'm always here for you, MC."

Tears blur her vision as she clutches the phone in her hands. Jumin Han might be the first person to ever say that to her. Scratch that —he _is_ the man to ever say that to her. Now she feels bad that she knows nothing about him except his fortune and business. Apparently, he is a kind and caring man too and she wishes she could have met him before getting engaged to someone else.

Not that she has any chance with him in the first place.

 _"But why? Why do you care so much about a stranger you just met tonight?"_

 _Because you're no stranger, MC._

Out loud, he says, "Perhaps it's because I don't want us to be strangers to each other any longer."

 _"…Excuse me?"_

"It is indeed odd to care so much for someone I barely even know. I would like to change that and get to know you better. Is that alright?"

MC can feel the warmth spreading across her cheeks again and wonders if it's possible to combust just from hearing someone's voice over the phone.

 _This is wrong, MC._

If Chul Soo finds out she's been talking to Jumin Han, she's _dead_. But…

She can't resist him. It's like there's a force that's making her gravitate towards him, making her dream of a better ending to her story —maybe a happy ending with him. Jumin rekindled the one emotion MC thought she had lost a long time ago:

Hope.

She grins and hugs her pillow to her chest.

 _"Well…since I can't sleep, I'll humor you."_

Jumin lets out a soft chuckle, smiling. It feels like yesterday when he said the exact same thing to the MC from 1950.

"Why don't you try counting sheep?"

MC laughs. _"You're so weird, Jumin. I never thought I'd hear you say that."_

"Like I said, there's more to me than my wealth and my business."

 _"Do tell. I'm very intrigued."_

He tells her about Elizabeth the 3rd and the RFA. About his best friend who's a famous photographer and his father, whom, despite being a womanizer, he loves dearly. He tells her about his fascination with the dark arts and his hobby of reading.

MC giggles and it's music to his ears. _"So let me get this straight: this Zen guy doesn't like you because you're rich?"_

"It would seem so."

 _"He doesn't seem like a very nice person."_

Hallelujah. His smile grows bigger as does his love and respect for her.

 _"I mean, it's not like we can choose our families, right?"_

"I agree with you completely, MC. However, I'm being quite rude. I've been talking about myself for a while now and I would like it if you told me a little about yourself. Do you have a family? What are they like?"

The line goes quiet for a moment and Jumin has to check the screen to see if the call has been cut.

"MC?"

 _"I don't think you'd like my story."_

"Unless you're Zen's sister, I would very much like to hear about your story."

MC laughs. _"No, I'm not his sister. That would've been nice though. It means I could've met you earlier."_

Jumin resists the urge to go to her then and there.

But then MC sighs and he hears her shifting on whatever she's sitting on.

 _"Well, for starters, I'm not rich. In fact, I'm the exact opposite._

 _My parents died when I was little and my aunt had no choice but to take me in. She was struggling as well and had her own children, so she hated me from the moment she saw me in the hospital."_

 _Why am I telling him this?_ MC wonders, biting her lower lip. She barely knew the guy. But there's just something about Jumin Han that made her feel at peace, made her feel like she could trust him.

She takes a deep breath and continues.

 _"Her first husband left her for another woman, a wealthier woman. Her second husband was a drunk and an addict so she left him. Her current husband is part of —"_

Jumin can feel her hesitating and makes a mental note to do a background check on MC's family.

 _"_ — _part of Chul Soo's business. He earns money and keeps my aunt and cousins alive, but he doesn't earn enough. My aunt used to take the salary I got from work, but with the amount of debt her second husband left her with and her children's university fees, nothing was ever enough._

 _She blamed me for her situation though. Said she never should have taken me in. I was the bane of her existence until Chul Soo and I met."_

Jumin has a feeling he knows what happened after that. If history was repeating itself, then the aunt must have arranged her marriage with Chul Soo.

 _"Long story short, she sold me off to Chul Soo for a huge sum. And now here I am. The bargaining chip for my family's brighter future. My aunt didn't think I was so useless after that."_

MC lets out a sad laugh. _"I'm sorry, that's terribly depressing, isn't it?"_

"I'm so sorry." Jumin says softly. He didn't miss the sadness in her voice —the same sadness from all those years ago.

Jumin closes his eyes. How could he not have known? How could he not have searched for her? She has been _right here_ all this time. He could have saved her from ever meeting Chul Soo. Saved her from her terrible fate.

 _"Oh don't be. We can't choose our families, right? It's okay. I've accepted my fate."_

If MC is trying to reassure him, she's doing a terrible job of it. He could hear the tremble in her voice, the uncertainty behind her words. She doesn't want this and the two of them knew it.

"You don't have to pretend with me, MC." Jumin says softly.

For a moment, there's silence. And then he hears her quiet sobs over the line and he gets to his feet.

"MC —may I go to you?"

 _"W-what?"_

"Please. I can't stand the thought of knowing I made you cry without being there to comfort you. If you would allow it, let me be there for you."

 _"But, Jumin…Chul Soo—"_

"I can take care of him."

 _"No, Jumin —"_

"Please, MC. Please let me see you."

 _"…okay."_


End file.
